The Element and Energy Bending Half Saiyan
by Lin Zhi Qiang
Summary: Gohan is the most powerful child in the universe. Dragon Ball/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama. Avatar: The Last Air Bender is owned by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. 15 Chapters in 1; I didn't know that I have to save one document file per chapter and I refuse to make fifteen separate MS Word Documents for one story. I don't know why some apostrophes are missing.


**The Element and Energy Bending Half-Saiyan**

By: Lin Zhi Qiang

**Prologue:**

Chi (in Chinese) or Ki (in Japanese) is every being's life energy. It travels through Circulatory System-like vessels within and throughout every part of the body called Chakra. Stamina, on the other hand, is every living being's physical energy. Some living beings utilize it and have the strength to do all kinds of daily tasks and movements. In the Planet of the Elements, people who can manipulate Chi and/or the different elements of nature, called benders, use Chi itself to do so. A selected few can manipulate the elements in an advanced level, learning some or all their sub skills like blood bending and healing for Water Benders, metal bending, sand bending and seismic sense for Earth Benders, different colored fire, and lightning generation and redirection for Fire Benders. Although Air Bending doesn't have a known sub skill, it is very versatile. Some can block Chi to temporarily disable bending as a kind of defensive maneuver. Others can bend Chi itself to permanently remove, give or return people's bending. On Planet Earth, different beings are able to use Ki outside of their bodies to produce energy masses that they use to attack, defend, heal, telepathic communication and manipulation, materialization, teleportation and many others. Although both planets are inhabited mainly by humans, the humans that live on one planet differ from the ones that live in the other in terms of the level of advancement of civilization and method of use of their Chi.

Kakarrot was sent to the Planet of the Four Elements to purge it for its future sale by the Planet Trade Organization. A couple living in the Earth Kingdom, both of whom were earth benders and highly skilled martial artists, found him near his ship as an infant. Since the husband was as incapable of impregnating his wife as his wife was incapable of bearing a child, they decided to take the infant in as their own, not minding the tail, thinking that he was a gift to them from the spirits. At first, Kakarrot was severely disobedient and naughty which gave the couple a hard time raising him but they didn't give up on him. One night, the infant Kakarrot accidentally bumped his head, causing a permanent retrograde amnesia. After the incident, the couple was relieved knowing that the amnesia had a positive effect on their part. The once, disobedient and naughty infant became the exact opposite. His adoptive parents decided to rename him Goku because of his tail. The couple's surname was Son so the infant's name became Son Goku.

The infant Goku grew up as an obedient and kind boy with a pure heart. He was good to everybody around him, even to those who ridicule, tease and oppress him because of his tail. His adoptive parents did not keep his origin a secret from him. They feel that the spirits blessed them because Goku had been good, kind and the best son they could ever wish for. They trained him so that he could defend himself but always told him to only fight to protect. When Goku was twelve, he stared at the full moon, transformed into a great ape and unconsciously killed his parents during their sleep. He found out that his parents were killed but he was not aware that he killed them. He ended up on the street until he was found and taken in by Hikari's parents. They were never treated as siblings and Goku was never formally adopted so he kept his surname. He and Hikari became friends and eventually fell in love with her after being best of friends. Hikari was unique. Normally, people from the four nations do not intermarry or interbreed. Her grandparents were the first and second. Her parents were the third. Her father's father is an Air Bender, her father's mother is an Earth Bender, her mother's mother is a Fire Bender and her mother's father is a Water Bender, all of whom came to the Earth Kingdom to get away from the war. Her parents got attracted to each other because of their similar situations. They were both half-breeds. When they found out that none of their elemental heritages were similar, they got even more attracted to each other. Though Hikari's mother is born a Water Bender only and her father an Earth Bender only, they could not help to think that Hikari might be born equal to the Avatar, who at that time was perceived hiding or missing. They thought that they could raise their daughter to be allies with the Avatar. When they found out that Hikari could only bend fire, they were slightly disappointed. If they could not bend two elements, they would no longer expect their daughter or any of her descendants to be able to bend more than one element. They still wanted their daughter to be good.

Eventually, Hikari and Goku got married. A year after, Gohan, Goku's first and Hikari's only son (eventually), whom Goku named after his adoptive father because the baby cried at every other suggested name except for it, to which the baby laughed, was born. Hikari's parents and grand parents were all happy, shocked and excited upon finding out that, at the age of one, baby Gohan could bend the four elements that came naturally without training. Gohan could even do all their sub skills, some of which like Metal Bending, Sand Bending and Blood Bending, were thought impossible. Gohan learned and mastered all the sub skills of Bending. He also learned and mastered Energy Bending, a bending art preceding the four bending arts, lost for centuries, which gave him the ability to give, take away or return other people's bending. Hikari and Goku were both martial artists. They, along with the spirits of Goku's adoptive parents, Hikari's parents and grand parents taught Gohan at an early age. Goku found out what really happened that day and apologized. His adoptive parents told him that he was not in control, it is not his fault and they did not blame him for it which gave Goku a sense of gratitude and relief. Goku taught Gohan how to use Ki. Using the ability to see the future he inherited from Goku's biological father, Bardock, Gohan was able to see, learn, practice and master healing, materialization and all the skills he could possibly learn. He was also intelligent. He was much more mature than children his age. At the age of two, he already had an understanding of things at the same level as a normal adult. Gohan was a genius, a trait that will benefit him greatly in his future. For the first two years of his life, Gohan had a peaceful one. He trained to be strong and studied to be smart.

But something happened that changed Gohan's life drastically. A few days later, Raditz, Goku's brother came to check on Kakarrot, or Goku, as he was now called. Goku refused to do as Raditz commanded. He decided to fight his brother, a fight that will cost the Son Family dearly. Goku fought Raditz with his wife and in-laws. Despite their number, Raditz proved too strong for all of them. It was until Gohan joined that the playing field was leveled. His anger at the sight of his family being severely beaten made him angry. The battle did not last long as Raditz found a way to even his odds. Gohan was not in full control of his anger and the power boost that came with it that he ended up too exhausted afterwards. Raditz took him as hostage and threatened to kill him, Goku's wife and her family.

**Chapter 1: Raditz and a Brief History about the Saiyans**

"Raditz, wait! I'll come with you and do what you want. Just spare them." Goku pleaded.

"Really, you would sacrifice yourself to save your family. This planet has made you soft. Very well, let us go." Raditz said as he left with Goku.

"Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, Great Grands, where's Dad?" Gohan asked, waking up in his house.

"Your dad left us. He did it to protect us, to protect you." Hikari said as she told the story.

"I understand. I just hope that Dad won't let himself become one of them and will come back one day and I hope he's okay." Gohan responded, tears gathering up to his eyes. "Thanks Dad. I hope nothing bad will happen to you. I'll train hard and make sure that I'll be strong enough to protect all the people I care about." Gohan thought.

Two years later...

Gohan went out of the house to train. He caught glimpse of something he's never noticed before, a full moon.

"Wow, that's pretty." Gohan said.

"Don't look at that! Do you remember what your father's adoptive parents' spirits said?" Hikari warned Gohan.

"Oh yeah, they said when he looked at a full moon he," Gohan said as he began to feel pain.

"I'm too late!" Hikari screamed as she saw Gohan transform into a giant ape.

Gohan transformed and started wildly smashing things around him.

"Gohan, snap out of it!" Hikari screamed.

At the sound of his mother's voice, Gohan gained awareness and control. When he saw what he had done, he was shocked.

"Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, Great Grands; are you all alright?!" Gohan screamed, noticing the change in his voice.

"We're fine. This must be what the spirits of your dad's adoptive parents were talking about. You've inherited it." Hikari said.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm aware of it now." Gohan said. He waited for the moon to disappear then he reverted to normal.

"By the way, your clothes are..." Hikari said.

Gohan looked at himself blushing and materialized new clothes upon seeing what his mother meant. He made his new clothes special but with the same Traditional Earth Kingdom design. Their durability and weight could be altered by infusing them with Ki.

Gohan moved to the mountains with his mother, grandparents and great grandparents. He got a pet dragon from his grandmother's mother during his fifth birthday.

Five years later...

All four of Gohan's maternal great grandparents peacefully died of old age. With their spirits' permissions, Gohan incinerated their bodies and made gems out of them. With energy bending, Gohan stored their spirits into their respective gems. Gohan made them into necklaces and gave three to his mother and maternal grandparents. That way, their spirits are still with Gohan and his family, able to communicate with them.

Gohan was able to transform to Super Saiyans one to four by reliving the moment his father was brutally beaten and taken. He felt he needed to be more powerful and soon achieved and mastered Great Ape, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan levels one, ascended, ultra, two, three, four and Legendary during the past years upon transforming for the first time. He could also power up easily through meditation, reducing the stress and energy consumption to trigger and maintain each transformation. He also mastered great ape and golden great ape. He also practiced his bending so he wouldn't get weaker and forget.

"Hey, that seemed unfair. You're with your maternal ancestors but you wouldn't bother to contact me." A strange voice said to Gohan which was heard by Hikari and her parents as well as the spirits of her grandparents.

"You look a lot like Dad. Whose spirit are you?" Gohan asked.

"You should know that considering you've inherited my ability to see the future." The voice said.

"You're my father's biological father, am I right?" Gohan confirmed.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you grandson," Bardock said.

"How are you talking to and through me?" Gohan asked.

"We've somehow made a spiritual link, you being part Saiyan, possessing my ability and part energy bender and all. Besides, your mother's side of the family has a very potent spiritual ability." Bardock said.

"So, are you in the spirit world?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, but I m currently in HFIL until my one-thousand-year sentence is over." Bardock said.

"Why are you there? You don't seem evil. You should be in the Kais' planet or in Heaven." Gohan said.

After a few introductions and explanations, they all got acquainted.

"So why did you suddenly want to talk to us?" Gohan asked.

"I want to warn you about the last remaining member of the Cold Family and Empire. He's currently on this planet helping the Fire Nation." Bardock said.

"Who's that and what is the Cold Empire?" Gohan asked.

"His name is Cooler. He's the last living member of the Cold Family, rulers of the Cold Empire. They are space pirates in charge of the Planet Trade Organization. They purge planets then sell them to the highest bidder. Years ago, they rendered the service of us Saiyans. When Cooler's brother, Frieza noticed the Saiyans ability to grow stronger after every battle, the more we were hurt, the stronger we become after healing, he decided to destroy our planet. Your father, Kakarrot, got away a few minutes before that happened." Bardock narrated.

"So do we have to worry about the whole Cold Family?" Gohan asked.

"No. Your father already eliminated Frieza and King Cold with help from Prince Vegeta and their sons." Bardock said.

"Son," Gohan asked.

"Kakarrot remarried and had another son. I'll let him explain things to you when you see him." Bardock said.

"That sounds fair." Gohan said.

When Gohan isn't training, he would play with his dragon Icarus or spend time with his family.

One night, while they were sleeping, a group of fire bending bandits broke into their house and killed Hikari and her parents. Gohan was awakened by the commotion. Upon seeing his family murdered, Gohan got angry and made the bandits suffer.

"Please, let us go. We're sorry. Have mercy." A bandit said.

"Sorry, mercy, did you spare my mother's life when she implored? Did you spare my grandparents' lives? You didn't, I know your kind. You do what you want regardless of its effects and only beg when you're on the losing end, how dare you ask for mercy?!" Gohan angrily said.

He went Super Saiyan 1, blood bent all of the bandits to pin them in place and injured them little by little using lightning, water, earth, air and Ki attacks then used energy bending and blood bending to permanently remove their bending.

"Leave now before I change my mind." Gohan mirthlessly said.

Afterwards, Gohan called Hikari's and her parents' spirits and made gems out of their bodies, storing their spirits in them. He wore all nine gem necklaces.

"Mom, I know you don't want me to kill or hurt for revenge or to use my abilities to take advantage of others. I'm sorry. I felt that I had to make them feel the pain they made me feel so that they'll know what it feels like." Gohan said.

"I'm not angry. What you did and how you reacted just show how important we are to you. Thanks for being a good son." Hikari's spirit said.

"I won't let anyone else who I care about die. I promise." Gohan said, rubbing Icarus's head.

**Chapter 2: New Friends; a new Beginning**

One year later...

"Come on Icarus, you can do better than that." Gohan said as he and Icarus trained.

Gohan used energy bending to give Icarus the ability to bend the four elements. He could bend using any part of his body. Gohan also taught Icarus how to use Ki and all the techniques Bardock taught him as well as the ones he saw in his visions.

"Let's go home." Gohan said as he and Icarus flew side by side.

Gohan got a giant fish which they intended to share when they get home. Gohan and Icarus have been living in a cave in the mountains ever since Gohan's mother and grandparents were killed. The thieves were never heard of again after the incident.

Upon arriving at the cave, Gohan and Icarus sensed several energy signatures inside.

"It seems we have some guests, don't we; Icarus?" Gohan said, landing at the same time as his dragon companion. "May I ask what you're doing in our home?" Gohan said to the strangers.

The group consisted of two from the Southern Water Tribe, a boy about fifteen years old, a girl about fourteen years old, one from the Earth Kingdom, a girl about twelve years old who appears to be blind and a boy with arrow tattoos signifying that he's from the Air Nomads, also about twelve years old, or at least, he appears to be.

"Where did he come from? I didn't sense him come." The twelve-year-old blind girl whispered.

"Did he just come from the sky?" The fourteen-year-old girl asked.

"Yeah, he did. He could be an Air Bender that escaped the genocide, then again, he looks too young; then again, Aang was frozen in an iceberg. But why is he wearing Earth Kingdom attire? Nah, he's probably hiding from the Fire Nation. An Earth Kingdom outfit is a good disguise." The fifteen-year-old boy said.

"We're sorry we got in your home without permission. Appa got tired and we decided to rest and we thought this cave was empty and unoccupied. This was the only place available nearby. My name's Aang. This is Appa and this is Momo. What's yours?" The twelve-year-old (or at least that's what he appeared to be) Air Nomad boy said, gesturing to the large bison lying down and the winged lemur on his shoulder.

"I see. My name's Gohan, Son Gohan, nice to meet you. You're welcomed to stay for as long as you need to." Gohan said.

"Thanks a lot." Aang said.

"My name's Katara." The fourteen-year-old Water Tribe girl said.

"I'm Sokka." The fifteen-year-old Water Tribe boy said.

"I'm Toph, Toph Bei Fong." The blind, twelve-year-old Earth Kingdom Girl said.

"You're welcome. I can guess why you don't have a Fire Bender with you. Though I know that not all Fire Benders are evil, they did start this mess that's ruining so many lives for so long in the first place." Gohan said.

"Are you a bender?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you that too." Katara said.

"Yeah, I can do water, earth, fire, air, all their sub skills and energy. I can also do Chi attacks." Gohan said, earning confused and shocked looks from the others.

"How is that possible? Only the Avatar can do that, he's the Avatar and he's only mastered two elements so far and working on his third." Katara said, gesturing to Aang.

"Sub skills?" Toph said.

"And what's energy bending? I've never heard of it." Sokka asked.

"How can you use Chi outside your body? Won't that kill you?" Aang asked.

"First, my mother's mother's mother is a fire bender, my mother's mother's father is a water bender, my mother's father's mother is an earth bender and my mother's father's father is an air bender. Second, in the era before the Avatar, we bent not the elements but the energy within ourselves. In order to bend ones energy, your will must be unbendable, or you will be corrupted and destroyed. Third, I can use Chi outside my body because my father is a full-blooded Saiyan and he can naturally do that. Besides, humans can learn to do it with proper training. Fourth, if you're wondering what a Saiyan is, just look at my tail. Saiyans are a race of warriors from Planet Vegeta. I'm half Saiyan and I inherited my father's tail, Zenkai; the ability to grow stronger after surviving a near death state, the worse we are beaten, the stronger we get and his appetite. You'll soon find out. Fifth, overuse of Chi doesn't necessarily kill you. You just have to build up your reserves by training so that you'll have some left to keep you alive. Sixth, healing and blood bending for water bending, lightning generation and redirection for fire, seismic sense, sand bending and metal bending for earth and I haven't discovered anything for air yet. Seventh, I can use my Chi to do energy blasts, heal, produce barriers, materialize objects out of thin air..." Gohan said, unfastening his tail from his waist and wagging it for emphasis and showing his abilities to them.

"Whoa, you have a tail! I thought that was a belt." Aang said as he shot up in the air and grabbed it.

"Is that real?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, it is. It s a hereditary trait of the Saiyans; even Saiyan hybrids like me have one. All who have Saiyan blood have the possibility of being born with monkey-like tails like full blooded Saiyans." Gohan replied.

"Interbreeding has never happened before. That must've been the result. So your grandparents can bend two elements and your mother can bend four, right?" Katara said.

"No, my mother's mother was born a water bender and my mother's father was born an earth bender. My mother was born a fire bender." Gohan said.

"I see. You must be unique then." Katara said.

"I guess so." Gohan said, rubbing the back of his head, laughing and blushing.

"Era before the Avatar; how old are you?" Toph asked.

"I'm ten years old." Gohan said.

"I see. Then I assume that your grandparents told you that." Toph said.

"Wow, that's awesome." Aang said.

"What's blood bending?" Katara asked.

"Could you teach me how to metal bend and sand bend?" Toph asked.

"First, yes, I could teach you how to sand bend and metal bend and yes, they did tell me. Second, blood bending is manipulating the water inside a living being. By doing so, you can manipulate them like puppets without strings, pin them in place when you're outnumbered or turn them against one another physically but you can't control their bending if they have. It could hurt the whole body of the target, that's why I only use it on those who don't deserve mercy like the bandits who raided my home and killed my mother and her parents a year ago." Gohan said; his voice saddening at the last part.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Our mother got killed by Fire Nation raiders when we were little." Katara said, going near Gohan and giving him a friendly and sympathetic hug. Gohan smiled and blushed.

"My father left my family when I was two. He did it so that his brother, 'my uncle', would spare me, mom, grandma, grandpa and my maternal great grandparents, who were still alive at that time. I've been living here with Icarus for a year. He's all I have left and I don't want to loose him too. Gohan said.

"I feel your pain. The Fire Nation wiped out my people. You can travel with us if you like." Aang said.

"Yeah, I know when a person lies and I sense that everything you told us so far is true." Toph said.

"Yeah, we could use all the help we can get against the Fire Nation." Sokka said.

"Really, thanks guys. Even though my mom was a fire bender, she never wanted to be a part of this war. All fire benders were perceived as dangerous ever since Sozin started the war." Gohan said.

Meanwhile, in outer space, just near the planet of the four elements...

"I can't wait to add this planet to my empire." A mysterious alien said.

"We've almost reached the planet's atmosphere Lord Cooler." A soldier said.

"Excellent." Cooler said.

**Chapter 3: Goku on Earth; A new Family; Eight Years Away From Gohan**

After being taken away by Raditz, Goku ended up as a member of Frieza's army; though Goku never killed during that time. Soon, Raditz, Goku, Vegeta and Nappa found out that Frieza plans to obliterate them because he fears their power. They also found out that Frieza was the one who destroyed their home planet and not a meteor. All four of them trained hard and confronted Frieza and his elite soldiers. They were able to eliminate all of the low class soldiers but couldn't handle the elite. They fled to a planet called Earth but at the cost of the lives of Nappa and Raditz.

Their first year of stay on Earth was relatively unpleasant. Goku ended up as a student of the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi and became friends and rivals with his other student, Krillin, who was mean to him at first. They fought against Shen, his brother, the assassin, Mercenary Tao Pai Pai and a couple of Shen's students, also assassins themselves, Tien Shinhan and Choutzu. Goku was given the Power Pole and trained by Roshi and Korin. Goku was also trained by Roshi's Star Student who, coincidentally, is also named Son Gohan. Grandpa Gohan treated Goku more as a grandson rather than a regular student.

"You know Grandpa Gohan, my adoptive father has the same name as you. Also, I named my first son Gohan. Isn't that a coincidence?" Goku said.

"I guess it is considering that Gohan is an unusual name." Grandpa Gohan said.

"What's the matter?" Master Roshi asked.

"This staff seems familiar." Goku said.

"I see." Korin said after Goku told him about something similar that he saw before.

After defeating and sparing the lives of Tien and Choutzu, the two rebuked Shen and Tao and their crooked ways after learning the history of Shen and Roshi and became friends with Goku. Goku met Bulma and traveled with her after learning about the Dragon Balls. After encountering the bandits Yamcha and Puar, they eventually became friends and comrades. Goku also met Chi-Chi, the daughter of the Ox King. Goku felt a strange urge to protect her because she reminded him of Hikari. Not only do they look exactly alike, they also have a lot of similarities. Despite Goku telling her that he has a wife and a son on another planet, she couldn't stop from falling in love with him because of his pure heart, kindness and goodness and they eventually got married. This was also the time Vegeta and Bulma got married. Goten, Goku's second son and Chi-Chi's first and only son, for now, maybe, was born. Vegeta met and married Bulma and had Trunks, their first son. Goten looked exactly like Gohan and his voice is also similar to Gohan when Gohan was his age. He is also a lot like Gohan because he enjoys and excels in fighting and studying. Chi-Chi is also similar to Hikari as Goten is to Gohan. She, being a martial artist, also allows Goten to train as much as she wants him to study and even trains him herself. These similarities between his first wife and first son and his second wife and second son reminded Goku more of Hikari and Gohan. Goku encountered Piccolo then trained with Kami. Goku defeated and killed Piccolo who vowed revenge through his son and Reincarnation, Piccolo Jr, who he forced to grow up quickly. After the defeat of Piccolo Jr. during the twenty-third World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku became world champion, just like becoming champion in an Earth Kingdom tournament.

Four years later, Goku trained in King Kai's planet for a while with Kami's recommendation before confronting Frieza again. Frieza, who went to Planet Namek in search of the fabled Dragon Balls, had been defeated there after Goku Who was informed by King kai, became a Super Saiyan, Raditz and Nappa have been revived, Raditz became a good uncle to Goten, one that he wasn't able to and wish he could do to Gohan, Nappa became a second father to Trunks, Goten and Trunks became friends with Dende. Piccolo had a change of heart because of being forced to train Goten and Trunks because future versions of the two warned them about strong Red Ribbon Army androids, the army defeated by Goku a year ago. He developed an unlikely friendship with the children who were the first to treat him as a friend and not as a monster. The two grew up more mature than children their age because of early exposure to battle. They delivered a heart virus medicine for Goku and killed Frieza and King Cold. They trained and defeated androids Seventeen, Eighteen and Cell after Piccolo merged with Kami, becoming a Super Namekian, Dende became the new guardian of Earth and Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Future Goten and Future Trunks achieved and mastered Super Saiyan Level 2 after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber making them much stronger than the androids. Goku asked the two mirais about his first son, Gohan, but they never had a chance to go to Four Elements in their timeline because of the androids killing everyone but the two of them, Mirai Bulma, Mirai Chi-Chi and Mirai Ox King and Mirai Goku dying from the heart virus. King Kai also trained Goku and taught him the Spirit Bomb Instant Transmission and Kaio Ken.

After ascending to Super Saiyan 2, Goten and Trunks obliterated Cell, Mirai Goten and Mirai Trunks went back to their time and defeated the androids there. Goku was once again recognized by the President just like the time he defeated Piccolo. Because of this, not only was Goku recognized as a world martial arts champion and given the prize money but the savior of Earth from Cell as well. Of course, Goku shared the credit to those who deserved it giving the other Z fighters recognition as well. He also informed the president of his transformation and Piccolo s reformation which the President accepted as he gave Piccolo his trust. Androids Sixteen, Seventeen and Eighteen have all been restored to life (for Seventeen and Eighteen) or given a new body with the memories implanted (Sixteen).

"Well, since everything is peaceful again, I guess it's time I go look for Gohan. I miss him so much. I hope he's okay out there. We have so much to catch up on and of course, I don't expect him to accept me into his life again right away after being gone so long. I hope he can forgive me and I hope he doesn't hold a grudge against me." Goku said.

"Don't be pessimistic. I'm sure he's excited to see you." Bulma said.

"Yeah! I'll finally meet big brother. I can't wait for us to play, to study to train and to spend time together." Goten said happily.

"Goku, I want to apologize to you, your wife and first son if I meet them. You told me you were married but we still ended up being married because I fell in love with you. You are as kind as you are strong. I promise to treat him as I would Goten." Chi-Chi said.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi. I'm sure everything will be fine." Goku said.

"We can't wait to meet him. Come back and visit Earth when you get reunited with him, okay." Bulma said as everybody nodded.

"Wait, can't we just wish him here?" Krillin suggested laughing.

"No, you idiot, he might get freaked out when he suddenly finds himself surrounded by strangers on a different planet!" Bulma said.

"Oh yeah, good point." Krillin said.

With everything said and done, Goku, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks left for Four Elements while everybody else stayed behind. Korin gave Goku the Power Pole and a bag full of Senzu Beans.

**Chapter 4: Gohan: Gentle but Fierce**

"Fire Lord Ozai, a group of aliens want to speak to you." A Fire Nation Soldier said.

"Let them in." Fire Lord Ozai said.

"I believe that there is a war going on in your planet and you're trying to conquer the rest of your world. I am Cooler, the last living member of the Cold Empire and leader of the Planet Trade Organization. Our family goes from planet to planet, purging it and selling it to the highest bidder. I wish to negotiate with you." Cooler said.

"Indeed, I do. What do you propose?" Fire Lord Ozai said.

"I heard that a member of the race that killed my father and my brother are here. I wish for your assistance to capture him. Not only is he a member of that detestable race, he's also the son of the man who killed my father and my brother. In return, Not only will I spare this planet, I'll also lend you my army and technology. Cooler said.

"That's an interesting offer of which I accept. Shall we talk more inside my palace? It's getting uncomfortable out here." Fire Lord Ozai said to Emperor Cooler. "Give them the best accommodations the Fire Nation has to offer." Fire Lord Ozai said to one of his soldiers.

"Yes, Fire Lord." The soldier said.

"Very well, let's go inside." Cooler said.

Gohan and Icarus flew beside Appa, who was carrying the rest of them. Aang flew on his glider beside Momo. They were all traveling to the Earth Kingdom but on their way, Azula, along with Mai, Ty Lee, a few Fire Nation Soldiers and a few of Cooler's soldiers ambushed them which forced them to descend.

"They're with Cooler's soldiers. He's been helping them." Bardock said to and through Gohan which was heard by the group.

"I see. Thanks Grandpa." Gohan replied.

"Gohan, who's the voice you were talking to?" Aang asked.

"He's the spirit of my paternal grandfather." Gohan replied.

"Oh, I see. Okay." Aang said.

"We're under attack!" Sokka said.

"There s too many of them! We have to get away!" Katara said.

"It's too late! We have to fight them!" Aang said.

"I agree with Twinkletoes." Toph said.

"Me too," Gohan said.

Aang, Sokka, Toph and Katara fought off Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and the Fire Nation Soldiers while Gohan fought Cooler's Soldiers.

Azula launched a few blue fires and lightning which katara and Toph blocked with water and earth. Aang used water and air to incapacitate all the Fire Nation soldiers. Gohan used super speed to dodge all the attacks then knocked all of Cooler's soldiers out with one punch each. Ty Lee and Mai tried to attack Gohan with weapons and Chi blocking but Gohan saw through and blocked their Chi instead.

"So that's how he blocked my attack. He knows Chi Blocking too. And he's cute." Ty Lee said.

"Looks like you'll have to fight him some other way then." Mai said, not caring about the last sentence.

"I guess so." Ty Lee said.

"Capture them!" All the Fire Nation soldiers said at the same time.

"Be careful with that other girl. She knows Chi Blocking. She can temporarily disable your bending." Gohan warned his friends.

The fight continued. Appa and Icarus helped knocked some soldiers out. Azuala fired lightning which Toph blocked with earth once again. Sokka was able to avoid Ty Lee s attack. Mai threw a few weapons which Aang blew back with air. Sokka knocked some of the Fire Nation soldiers while Katara assisted him with water bending. One of Cooler's soldiers woke up and shot Katara out of nowhere which caused her to collapse on the ground in pain.

"Katara!" Aang, Sokka, Toph and Gohan shouted, rushing near her.

Aang and Gohan both shivered in anger which Sokka and Toph noticed

"Aang? Gohan?" Sokka said softly.

"This doesn't feel good. What's going on with them?" Toph said.

"Katara, will you be alright?" Aang and Gohan asked.

"I'll be fine. Just make sure none of us gets killed or captured." Katara said, healing herself with water.

Aang went to the Avatar State; his eyes and arrows glowing white while Gohan went Super Saiyan 1; his hair becoming blonde, his eyes becoming emerald green and his tail retaining the brown color of its fur but getting surrounded by a golden glow for a while before its fur turned gold. Katara finished healing herself and everybody saw Gohan's transformation for the first time and Aang's Avatar State once again.

"What's going on?!" Toph asked, feeling the power outbursts and the vibrations that came with them.

"I don't know about Gohan but Aang's just triggered his Avatar State." Katara answered.

Aang released a huge mass of air, blowing of and slightly wounding the Fire Nation soldiers but enough to keep them down. He then used water bending to extinguish their and Azula's flames.

"You'll pay for what you did to her!" Aang and all the Avatar Spirits said at once.

"I gave you a chance to leave and change your ways but you wasted it. I won't allow you to hurt any of my friends anymore! I'll kill you if I have to, to protect my friends." Gohan said as he vanished. He knocked all of Cooler's soldiers out and incinerated them. He then proceeded to do the same to all of the Fire Nation soldiers, but not incinerating them, including Princess Azula and her friends but the three escaped.

"Retreat!" Azula ordered.

Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and the remaining Fire Nation Soldiers left.

Aang dropped the Avatar State and Gohan dropped Super Saiyan.

"Alright! We did it! You two were amazing! Hooray for Team Avatar." Sokka said.

"Yeah, you two were great!" Katara said.

"Thanks!" Aang and Gohan said, smiling.

"I like it. That's what we'll be called from now on." Toph said.

"I agree." Everybody else said.

After the battle, Team Avatar decided to rest on a forest.

"The flowers and trees are so beautiful here." Katara said.

"Yes, they are." Gohan said, feeding some animals with fruits, a bird landing on his left shoulder, which he patted.

"You know, it's amazing how you're strong enough to incapacitate a whole army by yourself but gentle enough for animals to trust you." Sokka said, earning a smile from Gohan and Katara.

"Thanks. I usually fight to protect and for fun; for the sport of it. I fight to the death only when the enemy couldn't be reached with words. I only kill as a last resort. Though I don't like to as much as possible, I kill if there's no other way." Gohan said.

"Ah, the beauty of nature," Katara said.

"I hope this war ends soon." Aang said.

**Chapter 5: The Spirit Library**

"Where is it?" Sokka asked.

"Don't worry, we'll find it." Katara said.

"Yeah, if this is the right place then it's just there." Gohan said.

"When will you teach me sand bending? It's so hard to see in the desert." Toph said to Gohan.

"Maybe later, it's too hot to stay in one place." Gohan replied.

"Why don't we rest for a while?" Aang asked.

"There's a shop over there." Sokka said.

At the shop, Team Avatar rested, ate and drank while Icarus and Appa stayed outside. A few sand benders came to steal the bison and the dragon when Gohan felt it.

"What s wrong?" Katara asked seeing Gohan suddenly stand up with a serious look.

"Somebody's trying to steal Appa and Icarus. I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Gohan said standing up and going out. The rest of Team Avatar followed.

"Leave them alone!" Gohan said.

The thieves didn't bother listening because they thought that they were being confronted by a bunch of ordinary teens and children.

"I said leave them alone!" Gohan said, blasting a nearby area.

"Let's go!" One of the bandits said as all of them left.

Later that day, Team Avatar was approached by an odd man.

"Hi there, young travelers, I'm Professor Zei from Ba Sing Se University. May I ask where you are all heading?" Professor Zei said.

"We're looking for the Spirit Library. Do you know where we can find it?" Katara replied.

"I'm looking for the Spirit Library myself. Would it be okay if I come with you?" Professor Zei said.

"Sure, you can come along." Sokka said.

"You're a living relic! An air bender right in front of me; it's an honor to meet you Avatar." Professor Zei said to Aang.

"Thanks, I try." Aang said with a goofy smile.

"You're welcome. " Professor Zei said.

Gohan came near Aang and Professor Zei, wagging his tail.

"Are you part monkey or something?" Professor Zei asked, noticing the tail.

"I'm half Saiyan, half Human. Everyone with Saiyan blood may be born with a tail. Since human and Saiyan reproductive systems are compatible, even though my mother is a pure blooded human and my father a pure blooded Saiyan, I was conceived." Gohan said.

"I see, how fascinating!" Professor Zei said, examining and grabbing the tail, stroking it, causing Gohan to giggle.

"A dragon and a flying bison, today has truly been a wonderful day. They are the of their kinds. Oh the stories these majestic creatures could tell. If only they could talk." Professor Zei said.

"Appa has been with me almost my entire life. He was even frozen with me for a hundred years. He can't talk but we understand each other somehow." Aang said.

"Same goes for me and Icarus. I taught him telepathy though." Gohan said.

"Yes, he did. Hello there, it's nice to meet you." Icarus mentally said.

"Incredible! May I ask how you survived the Fire Nation's wrath?" Professor Zei said.

"My grandparents hid in a cave. I was born about ten years ago. Five years ago, the Fire Nation found my home and killed my family. Gohan's great grandparents found me and his mother gave me to him as a gift. I'm thankful that my new owner is pure of heart and we became best of friends." Icarus telepathically said which everybody heard. Gohan blushed.

"I see. It's good to hear that. Treasure your friendship. True friends are hard to find, true friendship takes a long time to develop." Professor Zei said.

"Thanks. We'll remember that." Team Avatar replied.

After walking for a while...

"We'll never find it in this desert." Sokka complained.

"I think I see it." Gohan said, seeing things farther much clearer than an average human with his warrior trained eyes.

Team Avatar, along with Professor Zei went to the library entrance.

"It's buried in the sand." Sokka said.

"It's still intact. The inside is huge!" Gohan and Toph said, touching the outside and feeling it with seismic sense.

"I'm staying out here. I won't be able to see down there." Toph said.

"Appa, you stay with Toph. You don't have to enter dark places again." Aang said.

"Icarus, you stay here and guard them. Those sand benders will return. I saw it in my vision." Gohan mentally said to Icarus, to which Icarus nodded as he cooed Gohan and licked his cheek.

Upon entering the library, Team Avatar, except for Toph, who stayed outside, was confronted by a giant owl.

"I am Wan Shi Tong, the spirit guardian of this library. Humans aren't welcomed here. You're all the same, seeking for knowledge to destroy your enemies." Wan Shi Tong said to the group, staring at Gohan intently.

"Mr. Wan Shi Tong, sir, we just came to study for the sake of knowledge. We're not going to destroy anyone. We're traveling with the Avatar. He'll vouch for us." Sokka said.

"Yeah, sure, I'll, uh, vouch." Aang said.

"I am a spirit who knows ten thousand things. Do you expect I would be fooled so easily? You, Avatar, disappeared for a hundred years, allowing the Fire nation to disrupt the balance of this world." Wan Shi Tong said.

"Excuse me sir, my name is Son Gohan and we were just seeking for the knowledge to save the lives of people from the Fire Nation. We won't misuse your library. We just want to protect the people we care about." Gohan said, Wan Shi Tong sensing his sincerity.

"It's been a long time since someone who's pure of heart came to my library. Very well, I will let you in. But you must contribute something worthy of knowledge." Wan Shi Tong said.

"Do you really think I'm pure of heart? Thank you very much. Gohan said, smiling.

"You're welcome. Now, what will each of you contribute?" Wan Shi Tong asked.

"I have an authentic water bending scroll." Katara said, handing the scroll.

"These illustrations are very detailed, excellent workmanship." Wan

Shi Tong Said.

"Please take this tome as a token of my gratitude for letting us use your library." Professor Zei said.

"First edition, very nice," Wan Shi Tong said.

"Please accept my mother's old scrolls for Chi Blocking Techniques as well as my scroll for Ki Techniques." Gohan said, handing the scrolls.

"These are as excellent as the water bending scroll." Wan Shi Tong said, taking them.

"Oh, I know!" Aang said; handing a Fire Nation wanted poster of himself.

"I suppose that counts." Wan Shi Tong said.

Sokka showed a few knots he could do with strings.

"You're not very bright, are you?" Wan Shi Tong said.

"Bright enough to fool you," Sokka thought.

"I trust that you won't misuse my library." Wan Shi Tong said.

"Mr. Wan Shi Tong, do you have scrolls on technological advances?" Gohan asked.

"Why do you wish to see scrolls on those topics?" Wan Shi Tong asked.

"I want to find my father. He was taken from my family when I was two years old. I miss him and I want to see him again. I think he was taken to another planet. I want to make a vehicle that could go there. I know a technique that will allow me to do it but I want to train some more so that I'll be ready to defend myself, my friends and family when I get there. This world has a lot of people who take advantage of others. I want to make sure that I won't loose him like I lost my mother and maternal grandparents." Gohan said.

"Tell me, is your father Son Goku, by any chance?" Wan Shi Tong asked.

"You know my father, but how?" Gohan asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, he once visited my library when he was about your age, more or less. He's a lot like you, you know. He's selfless and always wanting to protect his loved ones. He came here about twenty years ago seeking to enhance his fighting skills for that purpose. I allowed him to read scrolls about fighting techniques and trained him with some of the techniques I know myself. In return, he helped me with entertaining travelers who seek to use the knowledge this library has to offer. His pure heart is very fascinating. He was much more powerful than children his age. It seems you've inherited these traits from him as well as his tail and that heart-warming smile. Your father and I became good friends. Sadly I failed to see the evil in a man who visited my library. He wanted to learn about the moon and ocean spirits. When I found out about his intentions, he attacked me. Your father defended me and when the man realized that he couldn't win, he did something cowardly. He burned all my scrolls about the Fire Nation and escaped. Goku tried to save as much as he could as the man fled. His name was Zhao. Ever since then, I decided to ban all humans from my library. Your father was the only exception. As a parting gift, I gave him something that he refused; this power Pole. I learned about this in the spirit world where the Kais rule and all dead beings reside by groups depending on which part of the universe they were from. I decided to replicate the power pole from a planet called Earth because I got fascinated with it. Anyway, back to your father. He said that spending time with me to learn was more that enough and he couldn't accept it. I would like to give it to you, Son Gohan. I would be disappointed if you refuse to accept it." Wan Shi Tong said, giving the power pole to Gohan and explaining how to use it.

"Thank you very much. I'll treasure this forever." Gohan said.

"You're welcome. I trust that you will be true to your words. May we meet again someday," Wan Shi Tong said.

Gohan was able to learn more techniques and with his photographic memory, memorized every scroll. A while later, Gohan felt the whole library shake.

"Mr. Won Shi Tong, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"I'm sinking this library so that no one can misuse and abuse it again. You must go. I don't want you to get hurt. The old professor is staying here. " Wan Shi Tong said.

"I understand. My friends were just trying to help end this war. Thanks so much for everything. Bye." Gohan said, leaving.

Team Avatar got out just before the library sank. Sand benders tried to steal Appa and Icarus but Icarus protected the three of them while the rest was inside while Toph was busy preventing the library from sinking but he was ambushed from behind and they were taken.

"Toph, where's Appa?" Aang asked.

"And where's Icarus?" Gohan asked.

"Aang, Gohan, I'm sorry." Toph said as she told them what happened.

"Appa!" Aang screamed, looking to the sky and falling on his knees, crying.

"Icarus," Gohan said mirthlessly, bowing his head. "I will get you and Appa back. I promised myself that I won't let anything bad happen to anyone I care about ever again and I intend to keep it." Gohan thought, looking upward with determination.

**Chapter 6: Anger in the Desert**

"We have to find Appa no matter what!" Aang said.

"Wait Aang, we don't even know where to start. Let's not be too hasty." Katara said.

"Katara's right Aang, we shouldn't be too hasty. Let's think of how we will find them first." Toph said.

"If only you were able to save him then we wouldn't be in this mess." Aang said.

"I'm sorry." Toph said, almost crying.

"Aang, it's not her fault. If anyone's to be blamed then it's those thieves, not her. Think of it this way, did Katara and Sokka blame you for not being around and fulfill your duty as the avatar? Did they blame you for their mother's death? No, they didn't. It's because they knew that you had nothing to do with it or the war. Even when they found out that you're the Avatar, they didn't blame you because you weren't the one who did them wrong. I hope you could see that and not be blinded by your rage enough to blame the people who are not at fault. You're not the only one who lost loved ones. Regardless of the significant difference in quantity, the loss of a few loved ones is just as painful as the loss of many." Gohan said.

"You're right. Thanks Gohan. Sorry Toph. I was so caught up in Appa's loss that I forgot that I'm not the only one who lost loved ones. Katara and Sokka never blamed me for the loss of their mother even if they knew that it s my responsibility to protect them from the Fire Nation. You chose to leave your comfortable life behind to teach me earth bending." Aang said.

"You're lucky we're friends." Toph said.

"Hey look, a broken sand bender's sailer." Sokka said.

A few sand benders arrived.

"Why do you have a sand bender's sailer?" An old man asked.

"We found it in the desert." Sokka said.

"It's from the Hami Tribe, how dare you accuse us of stealing when you hold possession of our brothers' sailer?!" A younger man said.

"Quiet, Gashiun! Nobody accused us of anything." The old man, who is his father, said.

"What? We didn't steal it! We found it in the desert!" Katara said.

"The old man's right. We didn't accuse them so why is he being so defensive?" Gohan thought.

"I know the son's voice. He's the one who stole Appa and Icarus." Toph whispered.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked, whispering so that Aang and Gohan wouldn't hear but they did.

"I never forget a voice." Toph whispered back.

"What? You stole Appa!" Aang shouted.

"How dare you accuse us of accusing you of theft, you were the ones who stole from us?!" Gohan screamed as the ground began to shake.

"They're lying! They're the thieves!" Gashiun said, panicking.

"It's true. You said to muzzle the bison and to tranquilize the dragon." Toph said, referring to Gashiun.

"What?! You muzzled Appa!" Aang shouted as he went into the Avatar State.

"Thieves like you make me sick! You don't care about your victims! All you care about are yourselves! You'll rue this day if I find out that something bad happens to either one or both Appa and Icarus!" Gohan said as he went Super Saiyan.

"What's going on? Everything's shaking!" Toph screamed.

"It's too dangerous to stay here! Run for it!" Sokka screamed.

"Aang went to the Avatar State and Gohan went through that change again." Katara said.

"What have you done?!" Gashiun's father asked him, terrified.

"It wasn't me." Gashiun denied, shivering.

Aang levitated and destroyed a few sand sailers with air bending and Gohan charged energy blasts doing the same.

"Where's Appa?!" Aang screamed, destroying another sailer.

"What have you fools done to Icarus?!" Gohan shouted, charging at Gashiun, fist drawn, glowing with energy.

"Gohan please stop!" Katara implored at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that it was the Avatar's bison and dragon." Gashiun pleaded, closing his eyes and expecting his demise.

"Is that it?! You would choose who to target based on their identity. I'll make sure you never do this to anyone else." Gohan said, suspended in mid air, stopping his fist an inch inch in front of Gashiun.

Aang calmed down after Katara held his hand. The rest of Team Avatar watched as Gohan advanced to Gashiun. Sokka is narrating to Toph, who couldn t see in the sand. Gohan used blood bending to immobilize all of the sand benders involved after reading their memories with telepathy. He materialized Katchin and metal bent it to keep their hands and legs pinned. He placed his thumb on their foreheads and used energy bending and psychic blood bending to permanently remove their bending. His eyes glowed like Aangs Avatar State but with a golden glow instead of white. The sand benders who weren't involved just watched, having no idea as to what was happening to their brothers.

"Did he just metal bend?" Sokka asked, seeing Gohan use metal to restrain the former sand benders' limbs.

"Even if he didn't, he's strong enough to literally bend metal with his hands alone." Katara said.

"What's he doing to them?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't look like he's hurting them in any way. Let's see what happens. Katara said.

They all scremed and passed out. After taking their bending away, Gohan released their limbs he made the Katchin into a second sword, sharpening it with his other sword, also made of Katchin. He strapped both his swords with their sheaths to his back.

"What did you do?" Gashiun asked weakly after regaining consciousness.

"I used energy bending to permanently take your bending away. You won't be able to hurt others using sand bending ever again." Gohan said.

"I am Sha Mo. Young boy, thank you for sparing my son. We'll guide you out of this desert as a sign of apology and gratitude." Sha Mo said.

"You're welcome. You don't seem like a bad person. Just keep them out of trouble." Gohan said.

Team Avatar was finally out of the desert.

**Chapter 7: The Serpent's Pass; Reunion with old Friends**

Team Avatar walked until the reached a train station. Aang was able to master earth bending with Gohan s and Toph's help.

"Where there is life, there is water. I'll teach you to draw out water from anywhere so that you'll be able to defend yourself at any time. I'll also teach you blood bending to incapacitate and/or manipulate your enemies. Other than humans, you can also make plants move by bending the water in them. There's a tendency for blood benders to become sociopaths. I'll teach you to gain full control so that you'll end up fine." Gohan explained to Katara and Aang

"All the elements are connected to each other. Metal is just purified earth. Use your earth bending to detect the remnants of earth in metal and soon, you'll be able to bend metal as well as earth. Same goes for sand. Toph, you can use your seismic sense to aid you in learning it faster. I'll teach that to you as well, Aang." Gohan explained to Toph and Aang.

Gohan taught Toph, Aang and Katara all of the sub skills of water bending for both Aang and Katara and earth bending for both Aang and Toph. He made sure his friends mastered the sub skills.

"I told you, no cabbage allowed on the train! One cabbage slug could destroy the whole ecosystem of Ba Sing Se." A train Guard said to a cabbage merchant, using earth bending to toss his cabbage cart away, making him scream 'my cabbages! This place is worse than Omashu'.

Team Avatar approached the train station counter.

"Tickets please," the train conductor said.

"We don't have tickets. Our Bison and Dragon got stolen so we decided to take the train. We're traveling with the Avatar.' Sokka said.

"No tickets, no entry and you can't fool me. I've seen numerous avatars all day. Not an impressive costume by the way." The lady conductor said, pointing to several Avatar impersonators.

"I can prove it." Aang said, bending water, earth and air.

"If that isn't enough then maybe this could suffice." Toph said showing her name seal.

"The Golden Seal of the Flying Boar, it's an honor for me to serve anyone of the Bei Fong Family and the real Avatar. Here are the five tickets. Your lemur is free of charge. Please wait over there while we prepare for departure." The lady conductor said.

While waiting for the departure time, Team Avatar sat by the waiting area. Three people approached them.

"Hello fellow refugees. My name is Tahn. This is my sister and my wife, Ying." Tahn said, introducing himself and his companions.

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you." Katara said.

"I sense four people but I can only see three. Where's the fourth one?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, my wife, Ying, is pregnant." Tahn said.

"I see. Hello in there. I bet you can't wait to go out and see the beauty of the world, right?" Gohan said, putting his ear on her stomach, to which Ying smiles.

"You must be the Avatar. It's nice to meet you and your friends." Ying said.

"Thanks." Aang replied.

While waiting, a teen aged girl about their age, or older, approached the group.

"Hey you," The woman said, approaching Sokka.

"Who, me," Sokka said in wonder.

"Yeah, you, I've met your type. Sarcastic, thinks he's funny and let me guess, you're traveling with the Avatar." The woman said.

"Do I know you?" Sokka asked.

The teenager responded by kissing Sokka on the lips.

"What just happened?" Gohan asked.

"That happened." Toph responded.

"Suki!" Sokka said in excitement, hugging her.

"Sokka, it's so great to see you!" Suki responded, returning the hug.

"Are the other Kioshi Warriors around?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, after you came to the Island, we decided to help the refugees get to Ba Sing Se safely. Hi Momo, it's nice to see you too. I see that you have two new companions. Do you mind introducing them?" Suki said ruffling Momo's ear.

"Oh yeah, Suki, I would like you to meet Toph Bei Fong and Son Gohan. Toph is from a wealthy and prominent family in a city in the Earth Kingdom. She decided to join us and become Aang's earth bending teacher shortly after we arrived in her city and met her. Gohan, well, he also lived in the Earth Kingdom until all four of his great maternal grandparents died. His mother and maternal grandparents were slaughtered during their sleep by bandits more than a year ago. He was able to wake up in time to avenge them but spared the bandits. We met him a few months ago when Appa got tired and we rested in the cave he lived in. He sort of belongs to the four nations since his mother's mother's father is a water bender, his mother's mother's mother is a fire bender, his mother's father's mother is an earth bender and his mother's father's father is an air bender. I guess love has no boundaries. Despite being different, they were all against this war. Katara said gesturing to Toph and Gohan.

"Um, Katara," Gohan said.

"Oh, right, painful memories, sorry," Katara said.

"As for his father, well, he belongs to a warrior race from another planet but was raised in the Earth Kingdom. He left Gohan's family when Gohan was two. Just look at his tail as proof that I'm not lying." Katara continued as Gohan uncoiled his tail from his waist and wagged it upon hearing Katara mention it.

"It's okay. I'm sure I'll find dad one day. I just don't know how and where to find him for now. As for mom, her spirit is with me right here. Hi there, it's nice to meet you." Gohan said bowing, then showing his necklace with strange gems.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry to hear about your parents and maternal grandparents. Were those gems owned by your mom, her parents and grandparents?" Suki said.

"No, I made them after asking their permission to incinerate their bodies to make these gems and place their spirits in their respective gems. As long as they're here to speak to me and accompany me, I won't miss them much." Gohan said.

"Thank you for being good friends with Gohan. I hope he'll find more friends like you in the future." Hikari's spirit said.

"Same goes for us." The spirits of Hikari's parents and grandparents said.

"Thanks. I'm sure we'll be good friends." Suki said.

"Aw Mom, we just met. I'm not sure if I could already consider us as friends." Gohan said blushing. Everybody else laughed.

"How many elements can your mother and maternal grandparents bend? You, your mom and your mom's parents are probably the first cases of hybrids if I'm not mistaken." Suki said.

"Mom's mom is a water bender, mom's dad is an earth bender, mom is a fire bender and I was born able to bend all four plus energy bending." Gohan said, explaining what energy bending is.

"I see. So you could be considered as the second Avatar." Suki said.

"I'm not sure. Our main difference is that I can't emulate the Avatar State which makes Aang the only true Avatar in this generation. As for what my father's race is capable of, I'll show you." Gohan said explaining Chi/Ki and demonstrating all of what he could do with it.

"So we can learn how to do it, right?" Suki said.

"With proper training, you can. Every living thing has Chi. It's just a matter of finding the reserves and drawing it out. And to make sure you don't die using, increase your reserves through training." Gohan said.

"That's amazing! Anyway, why are you here? Can't you ride on Appa?" Suki said then she noticed Aang's and Gohan's sudden change of mood. "Why?" She asked.

"Appa was stolen by sand benders when we were in the Si Wong Desert. Gohan's dragon, Icarus, was stolen too." Katara said.

"I'm so sorry I asked. Are you two doing alright?" Suki said.

"We're fine. We'll find them eventually." Gohan and Aang said at the same time, facing each other and smiling.

"That's good to hear." Suki said.

Later that day...

"Avatar Aang, help, somebody stole our belongings!" Ying said, approaching Team Avatar.

"Did you see who stole them? Aang asked.

"No. Our passports and tickets were in them. Without them, we couldn't board the train." Ying said.

"What should we do? We can't leave them here." Katara said.

"We have no choice. We can't just leave them here. It's too risky for Ying's family and her unborn baby. The Fire Nation with Cooler's army might get to them. I don't want to leave them with that possibility when I know I can protect them. When mom and my maternal grandparents were killed, I promised myself that I'll do everything to protect the people I care about and that includes innocent and good people who might become victims of others in wars. We have to accompany them on their way to Ba Sing Se so that they can get there safely." Gohan said.

"I guess you're right. But how will we get to Ba Sing Se?" Katara said.

"We could go to the Serpent's Pass together." Sokka suggested.

"The Serpent's Pass, only the desperate will travel to that route!" Tahn said.

"Deadly route, great pick Sokka." Katara said.

"I wouldn't mind a little adventure." Toph said.

"She agrees with me." Sokka said.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you." Suki said to Tahn and his family.

At Serpent's Pass...

"I wonder why they call this the Serpent's Pass?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. It must have something to do with what it looks like." Sokka said.

"No. A Sea Serpent lives on the lake near here. I can sense it." Gohan said.

"I see. I hope it's friendly. Otherwise, I wouldn't want to encounter it." Katara said.

"Me too," Sokka said.

Team Avatar, along with the Kioshi Warriors and Tahn's family, traveled to the Serpent's Pass until they reached the lake that Gohan mentioned. Everybody was able to cross safely except for Toph.

"Come on Toph. It's just ice." Sokka said as he, Aang, Katara, Suki, the Kioshi Warriors, Tahn, his sister and Ying crossed an ice bridge.

"No thanks. I'll stay right here where I can see." Toph said.

"Just cross already. Nothing bad will happen to you." Sokka said.

"Alright, I'll go." Toph said as she began crossing the ice bridge.

As Toph started to walk, the serpent suddenly surfaces, destroying the ice bridge and making her fall.

"Ah, help, I can't swim!" Toph screamed.

"Don't worry Toph, I'm coming!" Sokka said as Gohan dove in the water to fly her out.

"Thanks Sokka." Toph said as they landed.

"Um, Toph, I'm not Sokka." Gohan said.

"Oh, I knew that. Sokka can't fly and I felt like floating in mid air." Toph reasoned out trying to cover her mistake.

Team Avatar and the Kioshi Warriors were able to defeat the serpent easily but they were about to encounter a powerful enemy.

"Well, well, I finally meet the son of the Saiyan who killed my brother and father. I am Cooler and these three are my top henchmen, Salza, Neiz and Doore. I hope you don't disappoint me and at least put up a decent fight." Cooler said.

"So you're the ones Grandpa Bardock told me about. I'll be sure not to underestimate you." Gohan said.

"Same goes for me. Although I think my men are more than capable of finishing a child such as you." Cooler said.

"I thought you said you weren't going to underestimate me." Gohan said.

"My apologies, I promise your demise will be quick. Salza, Neiz, Doore, stand down for now. We shall see what he's capable of. Men, attack!" Cooler said.

"Gohan, will you be alright? Just say if you need our help." Katara said.

"I'll be fine. You and the others protect Tahn and his family. Oh, and defend them from the Fire Nation soldiers. I'll handle these three." Gohan said.

Okay. Katara said.

Salza charged at Gohan but Gohan blocked all his attacks. Doore and Neiz jumped in, Gohan transformed into Super Saiyan 1, effortlessly blocking their attacks.

"Wow. He seemed so kind and gentle when not in battle. I never thought he could fight like this. Even if he doesn't transform, he's strong enough to single-handedly defeat the Fire Nation." Suki said.

"Yeah, that shocked me too. I'm glad he turned out to be a good person. We'll be doomed if someone as strong as him ends up as our enemy." Aang said.

Gohan vanished then punched each one of them once, faster than everybody else could see making them collapse on the ground in pain.

"How can a child be this strong?!" Salza, Neiz and Doore said, gasping, unable to move because all their bones were broken.

"He's not strong. You're just weak." Cooler said, killing them.

"How ruthless, he killed his own allies!" Aang said.

"You have strength, skills, power and talent boy. Join me and we shall rule this pathetic planet together." Cooler said.

"Not a chance. First, if you can eliminate anyone without a second thought, then all your men are in danger when failing you. Second, it would be against my nature. I fight to protect and defend those who cannot defend themselves from abusive people. Besides, mom would hate me if I become evil. Even now that she's dead, I know her spirit wouldn't be happy if she sees me that way. I'm sure dad will, too, wherever he is." Gohan said which was heard by the Kioshi Warriors and the rest of Team Avatar. It was also heard by Tahn and his family.

"My grandson will avenge the Saiyan race from your despotic family. I saw from here how my son and his allies killed your father and your brother. You deserve it after all the lives you've ruined throughout different planets." Bardock said to Cooler through Gohan.

"Ah, Bardock, may I ask how are you talking through that brat? He must be Kakarrot's son. I can see the resemblance among you three. By the way, how's HFIL suiting you? Cooler asked.

"I'll only spend a thousand year sentence here because of killing at Frieza's expense. But the Kais will allow me to go to the other world after that. They saw how I've changed during the last part of my life. Had I known that Frieza was that evil, and the brighter side of life, I wouldn't have served under him. But I was raised the way I am and never got to live otherwise." Bardock said.

"Had I known that Kakarrot will kill my brother and my father, I wouldn't have spared him as an infant. But, I always hated my brother and I'm glad that he's dead. I can't say I feel the same about my father though." Cooler said.

"Enough talk, time to fight. I have no intention of listening to you. You don't deserve to live. You don't value life and would kill innocent people for pleasure! Gohan said, transforming to Super Saiyan 2 as Cooler transformed to form 5.

At first, Cooler was at the advantage. Gohan was caught off guard and was slightly injured but gained the advantage with blood bending and Ki attacks. Gohan took their ability to use Ki away permanently; a unique ability resulting from the combination of elemental benders and Saiyans. He incinerated Cooler and the rest of his army, putting an end to the cold empire once and for all.

In outer space, King Kai informed Goku of Cooler's demise at Gohan's hands.

"Wow, Gohan grew up strong. I can't wait to see him again. I just hope he'll accept me as his father." Goku said.

Back in Four Elements, Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki and the other Kioshi warriors defeated the Fire Nation soldiers, making them retreat.

"We did it!" Sokka said.

"Yeah, we all did great. Gohan, you were amazing. You defeated an entire army all by yourself." Katara said.

"I had to kill them. They were beyond words' reach. They might just implore now, making false promises, plotting to strike another day." Gohan said with a hint of sadness.

"We're not blaming you for killing them. You did what you had to do to save us." Sokka said.

"I agree. You're a good person and we can see that. You did what you have to do to make the universe a better place. The universe will be a lot better without them." Suki said as the rest of Team Avatar nodded.

Team Avatar, the Kioshi Warriors along with Tahn's Family were almost out of the desert when Ying gave birth to her baby. Ying named her baby Hope and Gohan let Hope play with his tail. Suddenly, Gohan had a vision.

"Guys, we have to hurry!" Gohan said.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"That's why!" Gohan said, pointing at a drill with a Fire Nation Insignia drilling through the walls of Ba Sing Se.

"Oh no! We thought we'll be safe in Ba Sing Se. Where else will we go?" Tahn Said, worried for his family.

**Chapter 8: The Drill**

"Don't worry. We'll handle it." Team Avatar said as the Kioshi Warriors nodded.

Team Avatar and the Kioshi warriors approached the drill and were halted by Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, some Fire Nation soldiers and some of Cooler's Soldiers.

"Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, could you guys and the Kioshi Warriors handle the drill? I'll handle the obstructions." Gohan said.

"Okay, if you promise to be careful." The rest of Team Avatar and the Kioshi Warriors responded.

"Sure. Let's go." Gohan said.

"Be careful. Don't let your guard down. He may be a kid but he's powerful." Azula warned her allies.

Gohan, not wasting time and not underestimating his opponents, transformed into a Super Saiyan and, Chi Blocked all the ones from the Fire Nation, Ty Lee included, Incinerated those of Cooler s soldiers who refused to surrender and attempted to kill him and his friends and knocked all of his living targets unconscious.

"Darn... that... kid's... a... monster..." Azula said, panting and gasping before passing out.

"Gohan's unstoppable! I'm glad he's on our side." Sokka said.

"Yeah, he's a good kid. I hope he stays that way throughout his life." Katara said.

Team Avatar successfully destroyed the drill with metal bending and water bending.

"We did it! Ba Sing Se is saved!" Sokka said.

"Now we can focus on finding Appa and Icarus." Gohan said.

"Good idea," Aang agreed.

"We can finally live in Peace." Ying said.

A few moments later, Ying gave birth to a baby girl whom she named Xi Wan (Hope). Team Avatar and the Kioshi warriors parted ways shortly after learning that Suki and the rest of the Kioshi Warriors only came to make sure that Team Avatar gets out of the desert safely.

"That was a close one Aang." Roku's spirit said to him.

"Yeah. I'm glad that someone as strong as Gohan became part of the team." Aang replied.

**Chapter 9: The Earth Kingdom; Reunion with Family, Appa and Icarus**

Team Avatar entered the gates of the wall of Ba Sing Se. The Earth Kingdom guards allowed them to enter without much questions because of their help in stopping the Fire Nation drill. Team Avatar is walking around Ba Sing Se, looking at the city with mixed emotions.

"How are you always one step ahead in battle? It's like the enemies you face are doomed from the beginning." Aang asked Gohan.

"I'm stronger than they are because I train very hard, I guess and I can see the future. I know what everybody else might do before they do it. Plus, I can sense movements and life forces so only those who can suppress their life energy can sneak up on me." Gohan said.

"That's a useful ability." Sokka said.

"I envy you. You're younger than us yet, stronger." Aang said.

"I'm just half human, in case you forgot. I would only be at least less than one percent as strong as I am now if not for my Saiyan blood." Gohan said.

"I still can't believe you're half alien." Toph said.

"Yeah, apart from the tail, you look like an ordinary human child with goofy hairdo." Katara said.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!" Gohan pouted. Everybody laughed.

Then, the conversation stopped.

"Guys, wait, I think I sense Appa and Icarus. They're here." Gohan said, excited.

"Really, let's go to them right now!" Aang said, excited.

"Wait, we don't even know where to start looking." Katara said.

"Leave that to me. Everybody grab on to me or one of you does and the others hold hands to make a link." Gohan said as he extended his right index and middle finger and placed them on his forehead. Within seconds, they found themselves inside a circus tent and saw something appalling.

"Look at what those fire bending circus clowns are doing to Appa and Icarus!" Sokka screamed, pointing at the direction.

"We have to save them!" Aang said flying towards the arena but was grabbed by Gohan.

"Wait, let's not rush in. Even if I can see the future, it still hasn't happened and may still change. Let's be cautious when confronting them." Gohan said.

Among the audience were Goku, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks. Goten saw how Appa and Icarus were doing behind the scenes and wanted to help them but Goku stopped him.

"Why can't we help them Daddy?" Goten asked Goku.

"We can't afford any complications. We still have to look for your half brother and his mother and that means we can't afford to be thrown out of the city now. If I have more money, I would buy their freedom but our money is just enough for the four of us. Goku said.

"Oh, okay." Goten said sadly.

Then, from out of nowhere, five people appeared in the middle of the ring; two of them blocking the whip. Majority of the audience started booing while the attention and curiosity of a distinct four was caught. Especially Goku and Vegeta, who noticed one of them, have a wagging, furry, brown tail.

"Let them go. That's my bison and that's his dragon. They were stolen from us." Aang said.

"What do we care? We bought them and paid good money for them. Unless you'll buy them from us, we don't have a deal." One of the circus men said.

"Please sir, we really miss our friends." Gohan pleaded.

"I said I don't care! Now beat it kid before we loose our money and our patience." The circus man said, getting angry.

"Why do they always want to fight? Well, we tried being polite but it didn't work. Why are some people just plain evil?" Gohan said preparing for battle.

Gohan transformed into Super Saiyan 1, Toph bent earth which the circus man dodged, only to be hit by Katara's water. Aang bent air and knocked off another man and Gohan redirected the lightning and fire of the last two. Toph encased all of them with earth while Gohan blood bent them to keep them in place. He then shot them with Ki to send a message, burning their skin.

"Let us go or you'll be sorry!" One of the men said.

"You goons need to learn your lesson. People like you disgust me. You'll never harm anyone with bending ever again. I'm taking away your bending for good." Gohan said, blasting the rocks with Ki, only leaving enough to bind their wrists and ankles, bending them towards his reach. He placed his thumb on each man's forehead, using blood bending and energy bending to permanently remove their bending. When Gohan bent the earth restrains off the men, they tried fire bending at him but nothing happened. Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan 1. One man had a hidden knife but Gohan saw his attacker, he caught the knife at the blade without his hands bleeding, causing some eyes to widen, metal bending the knife into a ball, compressing it more with his strength, then, with a flick of a finger, shot the metal ball to the ground, creating a small but deep hole.

Most of the people watching were speechless. They saw four men effortlessly beaten by two teens and three children; one of whom, is obviously an Air Bender and the Avatar and another who has the power to produce and manipulate energy, permanently take away people's bending and a furry, brown tail.

"Could he be?" Goku whispered.

"Well Kakarrot, looks like finding your first son went easier than expected. You should be proud. He's a Super Saiyan and at such a young age. By the looks of things, it might not be his first time transforming. It even looks like he mastered the transformation. Who knows, maybe he can ascend to the second level just like your second son and my son." Vegeta said.

"Is he my big brother?" Goten asked.

"Yes. I still remember his energy signature. Plus, his tail, facial features, hairstyle and transformation earlier made it obvious. He looks a lot like me." Goku said, feeling Gohan's familiar Ki.

"Appa!" Aang screamed, rushing to the bison. "Icarus!" Gohan screamed, rushing to the dragon. Gohan broke the cages with his bare hands and the two boys hugged their pets/friends. Appa and Icarus licked Aang's and Gohan's cheeks respectively.

"I think we should go and meet him. The longer we're apart, the more I miss him, especially now that he's just right in front of me." Goku said to his companions.

"Alright then Kakarrot, I'm with you on this one. Besides, I'm curious to see how strong your first born is. I have a feeling that what he showed us is just a small fraction of his true strength." Vegeta agreed.

"Let's go then." Goku said as he and the other three are getting ready to do go down from the audience area to the center of the arena.

"Let's go guys. We still have to go and talk to the Earth King and warn him about the war. Before Gohan detected Appa and Icarus, I saw people living like there isn't any war happening at all. By the looks of things, I think only a few people in Ba Sing Se know about the war." Sokka said.

Gohan put two fingers on his forehead and the eight (including Appa, Icarus and Momo) vanished.

"Oh no, they vanished! Where will we find them now?" Goten asked.

"Don't worry; I can do instant transmission too." Goku said, putting two fingers on his forehead. Soon, the four vanished. They reappeared in the same spot "Oh no, I can't sense him. He must be suppressing his powers." Goku said.

"Then we look for him the old fashioned way." Vegeta said.

"Let's go." Goku said as the four of them flew off.

It didn't take long for Team Avatar to meet the Earth King. Though they had trouble because of Long Fang and Joo Dee but the two threats were soon incapacitated and incarcerated. Eventually, Team Avatar found an underground bunker where Dai Li Agents are hypnotizing women, turning them into Joo Dees. They managed to incapacitate the Dai Li Agents and free all the women. They also met some of the freedom fighters but Jet ended up dying. They managed to convince the Earth King, Kuei, about the war and had incapacitated Azula and her companions after finding out that they have captured and impersonated the Kioshi Warriors. Bardock convinced Gohan to let them live which the child agreed to upon seeing the future and Azula's, Zuko's and Iroh's roles in its betterment.

"Guys, could I talk to you all?" Gohan said to the rest of Team Avatar.

"Sure, what's up?" Aang asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know how all of you would feel if I leave the group for a while to search for my father. I miss him so much and with the war going on, I don't want to trouble you. Maybe I'll look for him alone. Besides, I have some things to settle with him." Gohan said.

"It's no big deal. We'll help you look. My parents are away from me too. I know how you feel. I know they're not dead but not seeing them is just as painful." Toph said.

"Yeah, and our dad's gone to fight in the war. The thought of him not coming back alive is a possibility that haunts us every night." Katara said.

"Yeah, you're our friends. We'll be happy to help you. But how are you going to find your father?" Sokka asked.

"I'll search for his energy signature. No two beings have the same energy signature. Each one has his or her own and I still remember my father's as if it was engraved in my senses. I know he s on this planet now because I sensed him when we saved Appa and Icarus. He was one of the audiences." Gohan said.

Unknown to Team Avatar, four people were nearby, listening to their conversation. All of them still had their tails. One of them was relieved upon hearing Gohan's comment. He feared that his son would drive him away because he abandoned him for so long but was relieved upon finding out that his son still loves him and sought for him all his life. The four approached Team Avatar as the latter turned to look at them. Gohan felt a sudden rush of emotions creep to him. He finally reunited with his father after eight long years. Vegeta, Goten and Trunks remained distant as Goku approached them.

"Gohan, who are they?" Aang asked, seeing Gohan's reaction of surprise, excitement and happiness upon seeing them.

"Gohan, I'm so happy to see you again. You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. Please, give me another chance to be a father to you once again. I'm sorry for leaving you all those years ago. If you would just give me time to explain why I left, I..." Goku said fearing the worst to happen; his son hating him but hoping his son would forgive him, accept him into his life again after being gone for so long and has no grudge against him.

"Could he be?" Katara said upon hearing the man speak.

"Yeah, just look at the resemblance and the man's tail." Toph said, knowing what Katara was about to ask.

"How did you know he has a tail and that they look a lot alike?" Katara asked.

"I may be blind but I have seismic sense and other senses you know." Toph said.

"Do you think it's that easy? Do you honestly think I would throw myself to you now after you left mom and me for so long? Do you have any Idea what mom and my grandparents went through last year? Mom, Grandma and Grandpa were killed by Fire Bending Thieves last year. I wanted to kill them but I permanently took their bending away instead. Mom wouldn't like it if I kill them and I know you wouldn't too. Then I thought; where were you when mom needed you; when I needed you? You weren't around. You were somewhere else, starting a new family and I don't know if you forgot about us or not." Gohan said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Gohan, I... Wait a second, how did you know about that?" Goku said.

"I can see the future, father. I saw everything before it happened. Yet, I couldn't prevent all that I wanted to. Grandpa Bardock said that some things should happen and that they do for a reason." Gohan said.

"Grandpa Bardock?" Goku muttered. Vegeta knew that Gohan meant Goku's biological father but decided to wait because he knew Gohan would continue. The rest watched the drama quietly but with interest.

"Grandpa Bardock's your biological father, father. We communicate with each other telepathically as he's currently serving a one-thousand-year sentence in HFIL. Even in the afterlife, he still found time to care for me, though not physically; he made sure that I would grow up as a good person and not commit the same mistakes he did, like doing Frieza's dirty works." Gohan said.

"My dad huh, it's good to know he's been helping you. He's a much better father to you than I ever was. Gohan, I'm sorry. I'll make it up somehow. Just give me a chance. Please forgive me." Goku said.

"No, I won't." Gohan said with an angry frown.

"What's going on? I thought Gohan missed his dad." Sokka whispered.

"Yeah, what gives?" Toph said.

"I don't know." Katara said.

"Let's just see what happens. Maybe he's just releasing all the pain he'd experienced for so long." Aang said.

"Please." Goku said, tears gathering to his eyes as he was imploring.

Gohan smiled, more tears forming on his own eyes.

"I won't forgive you just yet because you owe me a hug. I missed you Daddy." Gohan said smiling as his tears finally fell.

Goku smiled back as the two rushed to each other and hugged. Gohan put both his swords and his Power Pole down before running to his father. Goten cried a bit at the sight. He's happy for his half-brother and his father. Trunks smiled as well; happy for his friend.

"How are you so heavy Gohan? You don't look fat. Even if you are fat, you shouldn't weigh this much. It seems like you weigh at least a few hundred tons. Goku said carrying Gohan.

"Actually, I weigh more than a thousand tons Dad. The brown shirt, pants and shoes I'm wearing are weighted plus my own weight, though the green underpants, undershirt and socks are light as hot air. All of which are very durable." Gohan said.

"I see. That only means you're training all the time. I'm surprised and proud." Goku said.

"Yeah, I can adjust to lighter and heavier weights by increasing and decreasing the weights of my clothes through increasing or decreasing the Ki infused in them. My strength, endurance, stamina, Ki capacity and speed increases in the process. That way, I'm training 24/7." Gohan said.

"I see. It's good to know that you grew up as a good person with good friends." Goku said.

"Thanks. I owe it all to mom and you; even if you were gone most of the time. I knew you left so that Uncle Raditz would spare my life and I thank you for that. Sorry about earlier. I just wanted to get the years of pain off my chest. Speaking of Uncle Raditz, I wonder what happened to him." Gohan said.

"It's okay. I understand how you feel. He's changed actually. He's being a good uncle to Goten and a good brother to me, surprisingly." Goku said.

"Well, everybody deserves a second chance." Gohan said. Then, he saw a boy about six or seven years old behind his father. "Hi there little brother, you look a lot like me when I was your age. I'm Gohan. It's nice to finally meet you. Grandpa Bardock told me a lot about you." Gohan said.

"Yeah, I heard you tell Dad about him. I'm Goten. It's nice to meet you too big brother." Goten said as the two brothers hugged.

"Be good to your brother Gohan." Hikari's spirit said, shocking Goku, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta.

"I will, Mom. I'm quite excited to have a brother actually. And besides, you raised me to be a good person and I thank you for it." Gohan said.

"Wow, did I just hear your mother's voice?" Goku asked.

"She sounds a lot like mom. Hi, Miss Hikari, I'm Goten." Goten said, smiling.

"Yeah, you did." Gohan said.

"Hi Hikari, it's nice to hear your voice again. Sorry about..." Goku said.

"Hello there Goten. It's okay Goku. I know why you left. Please take care of Gohan for me. I just want you to know that I'm happy being a spirit in Gohan's necklace. I'll be able to guide him from here and we are able to be together 24/7 and spend time with each other like we used to through his dreams; like living in a world where we can be together and do things the way we want as the events happen the way we want just like playing a role in a movie. We have one another's company here and it feels real enough, as real as actually being with him. It's our way of bonding with my parents and grandparents. And oh, your adoptive parents are here too." Hikari's spirit said.

"They each have their own gems. These gems are special because I made them out of their ashes." Gohan said, showing the gems on his necklace. Each of them glow when the spirit inside is speaking or aiding Gohan in any way.

"Wow, that's amazing! I was going to ask you where they were buried so we can visit them but it turns out that they're still with you physically and spiritually." Goku said.

"Be a good father to him okay. Just so you know, we don't blame you for accidentally killing us. You weren't yourself during that time." Goku's adoptive parents' spirits said.

"I will, thanks for everything Mom and Dad." Goku said.

"You're welcome." The two said.

"You're welcome. Though I don't recall being a father to you, sorry about that. These two were better parents than I ever was." Bardock's spirit said, jokingly.

"Um, hi father. Thanks for helping take care of Gohan somehow." Goku said.

Gohan strapped both his swords to his back horizontally.

"So, Wan Shi Tong gave you the Power Pole." Goku said.

"Yeah, he did." Gohan said, strapping His Power Pole between his swords.

**Chapter 10: Gohan Leaves for Earth; the Return of Cell, King Cold, Frieza and Cooler**

While Gohan, Goten and Trunks played, Goku approached his first son's friends.

"I don't think we've formally been acquainted. I'm Goku. He's my second son, Goten; also half Saiyan and half human though he and Gohan have different mothers. The guy over there is Vegeta; Prince of the Saiyans but technically, he's King Vegeta since his father is dead. Don't be surprised if he calls me Kakarrot. And finally, the kid with the purple hair is his son, Prince Trunks, or simply, Trunks. Thanks for being good friends with him, by the way." Goku said, introducing his companions.

"Yeah, we know. Gohan told us the story. You're welcome. I'm Katara. It's nice to meet you." Katara said.

"Your son is amazing! I'm Sokka." Sokka said.

"He taught us a lot of things and helped us slow the Fire Nation down from winning the war and conquering the rest of the other three nations and the planet. Well, two, since the Air Nomads are almost extinct. No offense Aang." Toph said.

"None taken, Toph. He's also helped me become a better Avatar." Aang said.

Goku didn't ask anymore because Gohan told them everything he knew about the Avatar. Team Avatar didn't ask why Goku is also referred to as Kakarrot because Gohan told them about his Saiyan origin long ago including his father's Saiyan name.

"Gohan, may we talk?" Goku asked.

"Sure Dad, what's up?" Gohan asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with us back to Earth. I want to spend more time with you here but Chi-Chi and my other friends might be left out." Goku said.

"Sorry, I would love to go but I promised to help Aang win this war and restore peace to this world." Gohan replied sadly. He wanted to spend time with his dad but he doesn't want to leave his friends in the middle of the war.

"It's okay Gohan. You deserve to spend time with your father. After all, you haven't seen each other for eight years. You have a lot of catching up to do. Anyway, you destroyed every bit of Cooler and the remnants of his stay here including those weird gadgets. We'll be fine." Aang said.

"Yeah, we will, but come back soon okay." Toph said.

"Thanks guys. I'll be back soon, I promise." Gohan said.

With that, Goku decapsulated a round space ship with a Capsule Corporation logo. Team Avatar was surprised but Gohan wasn't. He saw Earth's technology in one of his visions.

"Couldn't you or I just take us to Earth with Instant Transmission? I know you learned them a long time ago." Gohan said.

"I still can't get over the fact that you can see the future. We could but where's the fun in that? Plus, if we travel this way, we'll have the time to get to know each other some more. I mean, even if you're my son, I was away during most of your life. And you could play with Goten and Trunks inside." Goku said.

"Okay." Gohan said. "Stay here and help them Icarus." Gohan said as the dragon licked his cheek as a sign of goodbye.

After saying their goodbyes, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks entered the space ship and they flew off.

Meanwhile, the rest of Team Avatar went on their way to the Earth King.

Back in space, Goku, Gohan and Goten were happily talking to one another while Trunks and Vegeta trained.

"When we get back on Earth, I'll introduce you to our friends." Goku said.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Gohan said happily and excitedly.

"I'll introduce you to Dende. He's about the same age as me and he's good friends with me and Krillin." Goten said.

"I'm sure he's a kind, sweet and gentle Namekian um... boy. Namekians are an all male race who reproduce asexually through spitting eggs from their mouths." Gohan said.

"Wow, he never told me that they are an all male race. When Bulma asked him if there are Namekian girls and boys since they were so many, he asked what a girl is and told Bulma that they reproduce by spitting eggs from their mouths. He never said anything bout being a boy but I guess it's implied." Goten said.

"Get ready, we're almost on Earth." Goku said.

"That was fast." Gohan said.

"They're here! I can see the ship." Bulma said.

"I wonder how Goku and Goten are doing." Krillin said.

"I wonder if they found Gohan." Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah, I want to meet the little guy." Bulma said.

"Um... Bulma, how are you sure that he's little?" Krillin asked.

"Well, Goku said he'd be about ten years old and normal ten-year-olds aren't so big. He's still a child after all." Bulma said.

"But he's half Saiyan." Krillin said.

"Well, I never thought, oh well, let's just wait and see. But Vegeta is pretty short for a Saiyan adult." Bulma said.

"Yeah but Goku is tall, like a normal human. I wonder if Gohan's mother came with them. How did she treat Goten?" Tien asked.

"Oh yeah, we forgot about that. Oh, man, how will she and Chi-Chi get along while sharing the same husband?" Krillin asked as everybody paused, pondering, especially Chi-Chi.

"They're here." Piccolo said, seeing the ship as it landed.

The first to come out were Vegeta and Trunks, followed by Goku and Goten.

"Trunks, Vegeta, you're back. So, how was the trip? Were you able to find Goku's first son and first wife?" Bulma asked.

"Goku, Goten, it's good to see you're both back safely. So, did you find them? How did they react to you having another family? I hope they didn't take it too hard and I hope they're okay with it. Where are they anyway? I can't wait to meet them." Chi-Chi said.

"He's inside. I can sense his Ki. It's not much but he may be suppressing it. And there's only one person in there." Piccolo said.

"You're right Piccolo. He's much stronger than that. I sparred with him and saw him fight. He's amazing! But Hikari-San couldn't come with us." Goten said, the others noticing his sad, somehow relieved, expression.

Then, a boy came out of the ship. He looked to be about ten years old mainly because he is. He was wearing light green long-sleeved undershirt and light green underpants with light brown sleeve-less outer shirt and light brown long outer pants; the bottom, slightly shorter than the green underpants, showing a small part of green at the bottom and a pair of light brown shoes. He also had what seemed to be a furry brown belt around his waist. The others knew he has a tail because Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten wear their tails like belts as well. Strapped to his back are two swords and what appeared to be and is a Power Pole. Goten rushed and embraced Gohan.

"Gohan! I want you to meet my and Dad's friends and my Mom." Goten rushed to Gohan, excited.

"You're as energetic as ever, aren't you? Take it easy, we have plenty of time to spend later. I'm not going back to Four Elements for a while so I can spend a lot of time with you and Dad." Gohan said to Goten, smiling, returning the hug and ruffling Goten's hair to which, the younger boy laughed.

"I'm Krillin. It's nice to finally meet you." Krillin said.

"I'm Yamcha. It's nice to meet you Gohan." Yamcha said.

"I'm Tien, Tien Shinhan. It's nice to meet you." Tien said.

"I'm Choutzu. It's nice to meet you." Choutzu said.

"I'm Yajirobe. It's nice to meet you." Yajirobe said.

"I am Korin. It's nice to meet you, young man." Korin said.

"My name's Dende, guardian of Earth. It's nice to meet you, Gohan." Dende said.

"My name's Piccolo. I'm one of Goten's and Trunks's teachers." Piccolo said.

"I'm Muten Roshi, the Turtle Hermit. Goku told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet the other son of one of my best students." Master Roshi said.

"Hi there Son Gohan, I'm Son Gohan. Just call me Grandpa Gohan. We don't want people getting confused now, would we?" Grandpa Gohan said as everybody laughed.

"I'm Popo. It's nice to meet you." Mr. Popo said.

"I'm Bulma. It's nice to finally meet you. You certainly are a cute little boy." Bulma said. Gohan blushed at that comment.

"Hi Gohan, I'm the Ox-King. I'm Chi-Chi's father and Goten's Grandfather. It's nice to meet you." Ox-King said.

"Hi Gohan, I'm your father's new wife. I hope you would treat me as your second mother. I'll definitely treat you as my own son. Where is your Mom anyway?" Chi-Chi said.

"Hello everybody, I'm Son Gohan. It's nice to meet you all. I hope we can all be friends." Gohan said smiling, with a traditional Earth Kingdom bow.

"Wow, he's so polite. I think I'll like this kid." Bulma said.

"Yeah, me too," Krilin said.

"Yeah, he seems to be as pure hearted as Goku. I'm glad he is." Yamcha said.

"He seems like a good person." Krillin said.

"Um, hi there Miss Chi-Chi." Gohan said nervously.

"Hello Gohan, you don't need to be nervous. I hope you'll treat me as your second mother. I'm more than happy to treat you as my own son. You're very welcomed in my house. I would've also welcomed your Mom but it seems that she's not here." Chi-Chi said.

"Thank you for the hospitality Chi-Chi-San. I appreciate it and I'm sure Mom would too. Sadly, she and my maternal grandparents were killed by fire-bending thieves who broke in our home more than a year ago." Gohan said as his facial expression saddened, a bit angered at the mention of his mother's death, tears forming in his eyes.

"Four Elements is also inhabited by humans but they have a different power which is Chi based. Water Benders can manipulate water and all liquid. Earth benders can manipulate stone and metal. Fire Benders can produce and manipulate fire and lightning. Air Benders can manipulate all gaseous elements. Gohan's been helping the Avatar and his other friends stop the war." Goku explained what Benders are to the others. He also explained about the Avatar, the cycle and that Gohan is friends with the current Avatar. Goku also explained about the one-hundred-year war initiated by the people of the Fire Nation who are hoping to conquer the entire planet.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Chi-Chi said hugging Gohan which the child returned affectionately.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Gohan said.

Everybody except for Vegeta showed their sympathy for Gohan.

"Don't worry about me. I have lots of friends back in Four Elements. I'll have to go back there soon to ensure that the Fire Nation doesn't succeed. They've done so much damage and ruined and ended many lives already." Gohan said.

"Hey wait; we can use Shenron to revive your mom." Bulma said.

A gem in Gohan's necklace started glowing.

"What's happening to your necklace Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Wow, those are beautiful gems. There's nothing like them here on Earth." Bulma said.

"Thanks. This necklace is all I have left of my mother, maternal grandparents and maternal great grandparents. Dad's adoptive parents' spirits are here too. Nine gems in all, one for each of them." Gohan said.

"Please don't. I'm happy as a spirit. I'm able to watch over Gohan 24/7. Chi-Chi, please take good care of Goku and Gohan for me. I know you'll be a good wife to Goku and a good mother to Gohan." Hikari's spirit said as she projected a hologram of herself.

"Are you sure Mom?" Gohan asked.

"Yes sweetie. Besides, things might be more complicated with both Chi-Chi and I alive. Goku would be confused as to which one of us to be with. Please take care of them for me Chi-Chi." Hikari's spirit said.

"Sure, um Gohan, what's going on?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I made these gems out of the incinerated ashes of my mom, maternal grandma, maternal grandpa, maternal great grandparents and Dad's adoptive parents, one for each. Then I contacted their spirits and sealed them in their respective gems with energy bending. That way, they will always be with me, physically, in a way, and spiritually." Gohan said.

"I see. I will. Don't worry Hikari and thanks for trusting Goku and Gohan in my care." Chi-Chi said.

"I'm sure you'll take good care of them and love them like I have or maybe even more. You're welcome Chi-Chi." Hikari's spirit said.

"Talk to you again soon Mom," Gohan said as the light and hologram disappeared.

"Hey everybody, let's have a picnic out here to celebrate." Bulma said.

"Yeah, sure." Everybody but Vegeta answered.

Meanwhile, as the picnic was going on, Cell, Cooler, Frieza and King Cold escaped HFIL and stole the lives of four humans making them alive while killing the four humans in the process.

"We'll finally have our revenge on Goku and his friends." Frieza said.

"Yes, those Saiyans are really a pain, aren't they?" Cell said.

"I agree. I'll finally have my revenge on that brat." Cooler said, though he knew it was impossible at his state.

"And how are you going to do that? He permanently took your power away, remember. Even in the afterlife, with your new body, you still don't have your power." Frieza said.

Cooler tried an energy blast but to no avail.

"Wow, that kid's dangerous. I'll have to watch out for him." Cell said.

"Even with your Saiyan and Namekian DNAs, he'll still beat you like ants." Frieza said to Cell.

"Yeah, he incinerated my men completely. I'm sure your regenerative ability would be useless." Cooler said.

"We shall see who gets defeated and I'm sure it won't be me." Cell said.

"Let's go and hunt them down, shall we? I can't wait for my revenge. At least those future pests are gone. We have fewer problems." King cold said.

"That may be but fewer doesn't mean easier. You'll see what I'm talking about once you've faced Goku's first born son." Cooler said.

"What's the matter Cooler? Are you upset that you got beaten by a child?" Frieza teased.

"I won't be so confident if I were you Frieza. You'll find out soon enough. Saiyan children are not to be underestimated. They're still Saiyans after all; even if they are half-breeds." Cell said.

"Don't make me laugh Cell." Frieza responded.

"He's more powerful than you give him credit brother." Cooler said to Frieza.

Back at the picnic,

"Goten, would you mind sharing your books with Gohan? He might like to know some things in this world and what better way to learn than to read." Chi-Chi said.

"Sure Mom. Here, Gohan-Niisan, you may borrow these for a while." Goten said, taking the books out of his back pack and giving them to Gohan.

"Wait, these are college level text books. We're not even sure if Gohan is as smart as Goten is." Krillin said.

"Yeah Chi-Chi, I'm sure Goten can. He's already way smarter than children his age but we're not sure if Gohan can understand those advanced stuff." Goku said.

"It's okay Dad." Gohan said, bringing out eight scrolls from his pouch, smiling.

"What are these scrolls about and for?" Goku said unrolling the scrolls as Chi-Chi looks at them.

"These are diplomas. University of Ba Sing Se; Pre School, Elementary, Middle School, High School, Bachelor's Degree in Biology, Masteral Degree in Archeology, Doctorate Degree in World History of Four Elements and Post Doctorate Degree in Political Science. Are these all yours? Chi-Chi asked, understanding because of having study a bit of the language which also exists on Earth.

"Yes, they are. I've already graduated from the highest educational level in Four Elements a year ago before mom died. My professors were really impressed. They said that I had the thinking capacity and understanding of a mature adult at the age of six. They said I was too smart for children my age. Some of my professors even told stories about me in their other classes. Mom always told me that strength, intellect and goodness should be balanced. Strength without goodness and intellect may lead to misuse, poor use and abusing others. Intellect without strength and goodness may lead to the same. Goodness without intellect and strength may lead to being abused. Even though she s a fire bender, she wanted peace and she wanted nothing to do with the world domination the Fire Nation started. I wonder if the diplomas are usable here too. Maybe I'll just take the exam in a university here to have those credited." Gohan said, laughing while scratching the back of his head.

"Wow, that's amazing! I agree with your mom. There should be a balance between intellect, goodness and strength. Goku and I trained Goten so that he'll be able to defend himself, his loved ones and to protect others who deserve it. I also made sure he doesn't fall behind on his studies. He's currently reading college level materials though now I now know you're way beyond that." Chi-Chi said.

Gohan ended up teaching Goten some of the things in the book that Goten had a hard time understanding at first. Goten was smarter and more mature for his age much like Gohan.

"Thanks for the help Gohan-Niisan." Goten said.

"All you have to do is read and understand. If you can memorize then do so. I've inherited mom's photographic memory so I can memorize anything in one glance and remember what I see forever. If you can't understand, ask help from those who do and have them explain it." Gohan said.

"Wow Gohan, I wish I have that ability as well." Goten said.

"There is a downside to that you know. You can't easily forget what you want to." Gohan said.

"I see." Goten said, remembering that Gohan's mother and maternal grandparents were murdered by thieves before his eyes.

"Why don't we have a little spar? It'll help digest the meal we ate." Goku said.

"Sure. We want to know how strong Gohan really is. I heard he effortlessly killed Frieza's brother in his home planet." Piccolo said.

"I don't want to go against him. He's obviously stronger than me if he can take on Frieza's brother who I heard is stronger than Frieza and their father. I'll just watch." Krillin said.

"You can't possibly hope you can match a Super Saiyan's power do you?" Vegeta said.

"We don't mean you Vegeta." Krillin said.

"I don't mean me either. Besides, he can paralyze his opponents and manipulate them like puppets." Vegeta said.

"Wow, are you serious?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, he is. I saw Gohan manipulate a few fire benders' bodies before taking their powers away. But this is a friendly match. I don't think he'll take your powers away." Goku said.

"I don't have any reason to either. I know that none of you are evil and we're all friends and family here." Gohan said.

"That makes him more dangerous. I'm glad he's on our side. I can only paralyze. I can't manipulate the movements of my opponents." Choutzu said.

"Yeah guys, he's a nice kid and besides, he's been friendly with us so far." Bulma said.

"Shall we start? Let's draw straws to see who fights who." Goku said.

"Please don't let me end up fighting Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten or Trunks." Krillin said, closing his eyes as he drew.

"We hate to interrupt but you owe us a rematch and your pathetic, miserable and worthless lives." Cell said, suddenly appearing with the Cold Family.

"Cell!" Goku said.

"Frieza!" Vegeta said.

"King Cold!" Trunks said.

"Cooler!" Gohan said.

"How are you repulsive abominations alive? I thought we killed you!" Goten said.

"We escaped HFIL and stole the lives of four miserable humans." Frieza said.

"How? I thought King Yemma had HFIL strictly guarded. And how could you have broken the dimensional barrier that separates the world of the living and the world of the dead?" Goku asked.

"Oh come on, Goku. You should know considering you could do it with Instant Transmission." Cell responded.

"Sit this one out Cooler. You're still powerless." Frieza taunted.

"How will we beat them all? We barely stood a chance against Cell." Krillin said, worriedly.

Goku and Vegeta transformed to Super Saiyan 1 while Goten and Trunks transformed to Super Saiyan 1 and Ascended to Super Saiyan 2. The others and Gohan stood back, watching. The four Saiyans easily defeated Cold and Frieza without interference from Cell and Cooler. Cell didn't care and Cooler was powerless to help. But Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks were no match for Cell even with their combined strength. He had an immense power boost because of the Zenkai from his Saiyan DNA and he trained a lot while." Cell shot a massive Kamehameha that would incinerate anything or anyone it hits.

"It's too big and powerful for all of us to deflect!" Goku said.

"No! We can't let Cell win!" Goten said.

Then, Gohan appeared in front of them and slapped the beam back at Cell.

"What? Impossible! He effortlessly deflected my attack!" Cell said, shocked, dodging the beam.

"Gohan?" Goku whispered, seeing Gohan in front of them in Super Saiyan.

"I won't let you harm my family and my new friends! Dad, Goten, stand down. I'll handle them myself. I'll ask your help when necessary." Gohan said.

"Are you crazy? Did you see how strong they are? Vegeta, Trunks, your father and your brother had a hard time defeating those four and Goku, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks were at their best!" Krillin said.

"Okay Gohan, show us what you can do against them." Goku said.

"But Goku, aren't you worried that Gohan might get severely hurt, or worse, killed?" Krillin asked.

"Just watch him. I have a feeling Gohan hasn't showed us his best yet." Goku said.

Gohan began to power up.

"Can you feel his power you guys? It's unreal. It feels like it's more powerful than Goku at Super Saiyan." Yamcha said.

Gohan transformed into Super Saiyan 1.

"Wow, Gohan's a Super Saiyan too!" Krillin said.

"His energy is more powerful at Super Saiyan 1 than Goten's and Trunks's at Super Saiyan 2 combined. This is incredible!" Piccolo said, shocked.

"How can Kakarrot's oldest brat be this powerful? He's barely ascended to the next level like Kakarrot's younger son and my son, yet, he's more powerful than they are combined!" Vegeta said in disbelief.

Cell, King Cold and Frieza attacked Gohan together but Gohan managed to effortlessly dodge them all. Cell blasted Gohan but Gohan slapped it upwards. Frieza tried a sneak attack only to be dodged by Gohan who punched Frieza on the gut. King Cold grabbed an island and threw it at Gohan.

"Look out! That's one big rock!" Krillin said.

Gohan made the island stop in mid air inches in front of him then shaped it into earth spears with earth bending. He launched the spears at Frieza, King Cold and Cell which they dodged. Gohan stomped his right foot, drawing a chunk of stone from the ground and launched it at Cooler which knocked him down.

"Hey! I'm not even trying to attack any of you! I know if I did I'd be powerless to defend myself. You took my powers away and I still don't have it even after being revived, don't you remember?" Cooler said, panting for breath.

"I thought getting revived will get you your powers back but I guess you're telling the truth. You wouldn't be that damaged if you got your powers back plus you would easily dodge or block that. I also can't sense any increase and decrease in your Ki." Gohan concluded.

"Did you see that? Gohan reshaped the island like it was clay." Tien said.

"Yeah, he can manipulate water, earth, fire, lightning and air. Their sub skills are handy and they use but don't consume Ki at all since there's no need to release Ki outside the body to do so." Goku said.

"That's amazing! Did you teach him that Goku? Will you teach us?" Choutzu said.

"No, I didn't and I'm not sure I can. He inherited the ability from Hikari's side of the family." Goku answered.

"Maybe we could ask him to teach us later." Chi-Chi said, shocking some people.

"Yeah, good idea, I never thought I'd hear you say that." Krillin said.

"All right, it's time to end this. I'm getting tired and bored of fighting you all." Gohan said getting everyone's attention.

Gohan started screaming and powering up some more. He ascended to Super Saiyan 2.

"Gohan's power just skyrocketed!" Yamcha said.

"He's ascended to level 2 as well." Goku said, smiling, proud of his son.

Gohan shot fire and lightning from his hands, distracting Frieza, King Cold and Cell.

"Is that supposed to hurt us?" Frieza taunted.

Gohan vanished and did Chi blocking to the three of them.

"Those attacks are pathetic. They didn't even... I can't move my arms and legs." King cold said.

"Me too and I can't use my energy." Cell and Frieza said.

"Did he just render their limbs useless with his fingers?" Yamcha asked.

"He disabled their energy attacks too!" Tien said.

"Yikes, I wouldn't want to make him angry. I know he's a nice kid and all but he's a dangerous enemy. It's like he's a completely different person when battling." Krillin said.

"It's called Chi Blocking. He can temporarily disable the flow of Ki in the body part, disabling them, including Ki usage, and he can reverse the effects and enable them." Goku said everybody, except for Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo, who already know, nodded in understanding.

Gohan used air bending to blow them upwards the used earth bending, making several pillars rise from the ground, binding the upper and lower limbs of Frieza, King Cold and Cell.

"He's going to do it!" Goten said and Cooler thought.

"What's he going to do?" Bulma asked.

"He's going to take their powers away, permanently." Trunks said.

"Wow, he can do that!" Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah, he also inherited that from Hikari so I don't know if it can be taught." Goku said.

"I'd like to see this with my own eyes." Master Roshi and Grandpa Gohan said.

Gohan placed his right thumb on Cell's forehead. His eyes began to glow gold. Cell tried to fight it but the energy he released returned to his body and he collapsed afterwards. The same thing happened to Frieza and King Cold. Gohan released them from the rock bindings, making them fall on the ground. They woke up a minute after.

"I can move my limbs again! What he did must've worn off." Frieza said as Cell and King Cold nodded in agreement.

They tried to blast Gohan with Ki attacks but nothing came out.

"What?! What did you do to me?" The three asked at the same time.

"The same thing he did to me. He took your powers away, permanently. Welcome to the club." Cooler said.

"This can't be! Why you little..." Frieza said as he and King cold charged at Gohan but suddenly stopped, shaking.

"Look guys, Gohan raised his hand and formed them into claws then Frieza stopped moving. He just stared at the other and he stopped moving too." Bulma said.

"He's going to manipulate them like puppets now." Vegeta said.

"Wow! He's really strong and powerful! I can't believe he's just ten years old. Then again, Goten and Trunks are also much powerful than normal six-year-olds." Master Roshi said.

"Yeah, we're no where near one percent of his strength when we were his age." Grandpa Gohan said.

"I'm glad someone this strong possesses a pure heart. We'd have a hard time against him if he was evil." Dende said.

"I gave you a second chance at life by not killing you but you still attempt to kill me. At least the thieves who killed mom left when they had the chance though I don't know if they've reformed." Gohan said lowering his left hand while keeping his right hand raised closing his right thumb, ring finger and pinky finger, keeping the index finger and middle finger extended.

Gohan looked up and lifted Frieza and King Cold high above the ground. He placed his hands in front of him and fully extended all ten fingers.

"Final Spirit Cannon!" Gohan yelled, launching a whitish-blue mass of Ki appearing similar to a Kamehameha which completely obliterated them, leaving no trace behind.

"He did it!" Tien said.

"Two down, two to go." Yamcha said, smirking.

"There's only Cell and Cooler left." Choutzu said.

"Well, what about you two?" Gohan asked, staring at Cell and Cooler.

"We're not as stupid and prideful as those two. We know when we re outmatched. We surrender. Just kill us and get it over with." Cooler and Cell said.

"Why ask me to kill you? You have a second chance at life, don't waste it." Gohan said.

"But we can never undo all our evil deeds. To be honest, we're still evil, just powerless." Cell said.

"I agree. I still want to kill you for revenge." Cooler said.

"In that case," Gohan said as he looked up, Cell and Cooler went upwards shivering.

"Look you guys, Gohan just looked upwards and lifted Cooler and Cell." Krillin said.

"Final Spirit Cannon!" Gohan shouted, launching the attack once more completely obliterating Cell and Cooler.

"Wow, he defeated all of them easily when we all had a hard time." Krillin said.

"It's a good thing that he's a good kid. Otherwise, we'll have trouble." Tien said.

"I agree." Yamcha said.

North Kai allowed Bardock to stay in his planet and train because of Gohan's request. North Kai couldn't turn down Goku and Gohan's requests; Goku being a good person who's saved several worlds and Gohan; the son of his best student; a child who inherited his father's pure heart. Frieza, King Cold, Cooler and Cell ended back in HFIL. Fasha, Tora and Shuggesh also went to King Kai's planet at Bardock's request.

"Wow Gohan, you were amazing! You took on all four of them effortlessly." Krillin said as everybody rushed to Gohan. Gohan approached Goku and Goten as it started to rain.

"Stay still." Gohan said to the two as they saw him manipulate water which covered his hands while glowing blue. After healing their flesh wounds with water bending, he used his Ki to heal their internal injuries.

"Wow son, you can use water to heal as well." Goku said.

"Yes. It saves Ki but can only heal external injuries effectively at the moment. I still had to use my Ki to heal your internal injuries because it would take a long time to heal worse injuries the same way. If I practice it more maybe it ll be able to heal as well as Ki." Gohan said, dropping the transformation, returning to normal after healing them.

"Thanks Gohan." Goten said after being healed.

"You're welcome." Gohan answered with a gentle smile.

Dende healed Vegeta and Trunks shortly after.

"Let's go back home. I'm sure Raditz would like to say a lot of things to you besides apologies." Goku said.

"Sure, I'm curious of how he is now." Gohan said.

**Chapter 11: The Twenty-Fifth World Martial Arts Tournament; The Supreme Kai; Babidi and Dabura's Arrival**

Somewhere hidden on Earth...

"Spopovich, Yamu, I want both of you to participate in the Twenty-Fifth World Martial Arts Tournament. Watch out for those who have high power levels. Absorb their energy so that I may give them to Majin Buu and revive him." A mysterious eerie voice said.

"Yes Master Babidi." Spopovich replied and the two left.

"Master Babidi, are you sure you can rely on them?" Another mysterious voice said.

"Let's just wait and see Dabura." Babidi said.

Back with the Z Fighters,

"We're here." Goku said as they landed in Capsule Corporation.

"Prince Vegeta, welcome back. I assume your trip was worthwhile." Nappa said as he came out of the Gravity Room.

"Yes, it is. Where's Raditz? I want to introduce the both of you to another member of the Saiyan Race." Vegeta said as Nappa noticed Gohan.

"I assume he's the one since he has a tail. So this is Kakarrot's older son. It's nice to meet you child." Nappa said.

"It's nice to meet you too Commander Nappa. I'm Son Gohan." Gohan said.

"How did you know that I was a commander of a Saiyan army squadron?" Nappa asked.

"He inherited Bardock's future sight." Vegeta said.

"I see. I never thought that was true but what he said came true. Frieza confessed that he destroyed our home planet. Raditz, come out. Your nephew's here." Nappa said.

"What's the rush Nappa? I see Goten a lot of times." Raditz said coming out.

Raditz was shocked when he saw a boy in an outfit he remembered but hasn't seen for a long time.

"You, you're..." Raditz muttered.

"Hello Uncle Raditz. It appears that we meet again after so long." Gohan said.

"Gohan, I'm sorry for taking your father away from you. Living on Earth made us realize that it's better to live in peace rather than living in fear or being feared. After we found out that Frieza was just using us and that he destroyed our planet, we rebelled against him. We went to Earth to start a new life. I hope you'll give me another chance." Raditz said.

"Same here. It's much more fun and a lot better living in peace and to protect what's precious to us and that is all that remains of the Saiyans. We are the last of our kind and we need to look out for one another." Nappa said. 

"Don't worry about it. I see that you've changed and that you're sincere. Besides, you're one of those who Goten look up to. I'm willing to give you a second chance." Gohan said.

"Thanks Nephew." Raditz said as the two shook hands and Raditz ruffled Gohan's hair.

"You're welcome." Gohan said with smile and an Earth Kingdom bow.

Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs came out.

"Welcome back Goku, Goten. Oh, and who's this cute little boy? He looks like Goku and Goten." Mrs. Briefs said.

"Hello there Mrs. Briefs, I'm Son Gohan. It's nice to meet you. Miss Bulma told me a lot about you." Gohan said with a bow.

"So he's your older son. He's adorable, Goku!" Mrs. Briefs said.

"Thanks." Goku and Gohan said as Gohan blushed.

"Welcome back, Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma." Dr. Briefs said.

A few months passed and Gohan's bond with his family and friends grew exponentially better. Aside from training with the fighters in the group, he also played with Goten and Trunks. He would also volunteer to help Chi-Chi in cooking; sharing some Four Element recipies that Hikari taught him, cleaning and doing the rest of the housework as well as study with Goten.

"We're lucky to have you in the family. You've been helpful and you've treated me with love and respect, became the best brother to Goten, he said so himself. He said he couldn't ask fo a better brother and now Goten seems happier with you and Trunks as his playmates. You're also strong enough to protect us when necessary though a child like you should be studying, playing and enjoying your childhood but you and Goten are the same. I guess my basis is of human children's standard. You two are part Saiyans after all and fighting's in your blood. Early exposure to fighting and violence has matured both of you beyond your years. You and Goten are sure to be good half-brothers the way I see you treat each other." Chi-Chi said.

"Really, thanks. But I'm luckier because aside from having a brother who treats me nicely, I also have a step-mother who loves me even though I m not her son." Gohan said.

"You're welcome." Chi-Chi said.

Then, as Goku and Goten were watching the news on television,

"We are pleased to announce that the twenty fifth world martial arts tournament is on their way. All interested applicants may go to Papaya Island and register. There is prize money of, in the adult division, ten million Zenies for the World Champion, five million Zenies for the first runner-up and three million Zenies for the third and fourth placer. Only those who are sixteen years old or older are allowed to enter in this category. In the junior division, ten million Zenies will be awarded to the Junior World Champion, five million Zenies for the first runner-up and three million Zenies for the third and fourth placer as well. Only those who are fifteen years old or younger may enter this category. The spot for the World Champion for the adult division has already been taken by Hercule Satan. He is the twenty-fourth World Martial Arts Champion after Son Goku, the twenty-third World Martial Arts Champion. The junior division champion is Hercule Satan's daughter, Videl Satan; the first junior divisions champion. She's pretty and strong for a six-year-old. In case the champion is defeated, he/she will not be given anything as he/she is not included in the top sixteen. If, however, the champion retains his/her title, he/she will be given ten million Zenies multiplied by the number of times he/she managed to retain the championship. Participants will be divided into four blocks to reduce them to sixteen. The four remaining competitors in each block will qualify for the sixteen spots. Each will be a single elimination match. Eight competitors will battle for the quarter finals, four will battle for the semi finals and two will battle for the finals. The winner of the finals in both divisions will face the current champion for a chance to be the twenty-fifth World Martial Arts Champion! The rules are simple. A competitor wins if he is able to knock an opponent out of the ring or down for at least ten seconds. No killing or weapons allowed. Those who will disregard these rules will not only be banned from the tournament for life but will also have to answer to the authorities. Son Goku was the world champion before Mr. Satan. He didn't get defeated in battle; he just retired to focus on his wife after they got married. He won over Piccolo Jr. for the title and became the champion. Who knows, some of them might participate again this year. Other notable figures are Tien Shinhan; the twenty-second world champion who won against Spopovich and Jackie Chun; the twenty-first world champion; who won against King Chappa. This year's champion has a few things to say." The tournament announcer said on TV.

"Wow, when we last participated there was no junior division. They must've added it last year." Goku said.

Gohan just got in. "Dad, Goten, what are you watching?" Gohan asked.

"They're having another World Martial Arts Tournament like the ones we, except for Bulma, participated in. Tien and I were once champions and now there's another one. He looks more like a clown than a champion though." Goku said.

"I'm sure that I will win in this tournament because I'm the strongest fighter in the world. Those previous champions were all amateurs. They just used tricks out of lights, smoke and mirrors. I'm the real deal." Mr. Satan said.

Some crowds cheered and others booed.

"I could've defeated Cell if I wasn't for my sudden stomach ache. The guy who defeated him is nothing compared to me. Even their tails seem fake. Everybody knows people don't have tails. Yeah, who's the man?!" Mr. Satan said.

"What a glory hog-monkey. That guy's desecrating martial arts." Gohan said.

"What's a hog-monkey?" Goten asked.

"It's a species of animal in Four Elements; a cross-breed of a pig and a monkey." Gohan said.

"Don't worry. He won't last long. We're going to humiliate him so that he won't defile martial arts anymore." Goten said.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's get going. We don't want to be late now do we? I used to participate in the tournaments in the Earth Kingdom. I won on my first try. I wonder who the current champion is." Goku said.

"You know her Dad." Gohan said.

"Her? So the current champion's a female. Really, who is she?" Goku asked.

"Toph Bei Fong." Gohan said.

"Wow! The champion's one of your friends. That's amazing! She's just twelve years old and she's already strong and skilled." Goku said.

"Could we go to four elements sometime? We want to meet your friends." Chi-Chi asked.

"Sure. You can all go when I return there. I promised them I would go back to help end the war." Gohan said.

After informing the rest of the Z fighters, everybody boarded Bulma's plane and went to Papaya Island.

"Well, we're here." Goku said.

The Z fighters entered the stadium. They all approached the registration booth and registered one by one.

"Please state your name." The tournament worker said.

"Son Goku," Goku said.

"Please fill out the information sheet Mr. Son." One of the tournament workers said as he saw the Z fighters approaching.

"Okay," Goku said.

"Former World Champion and one of those who vanquished Cell, Son Goku, age: thirty years old, married to Son Chi-Chi, widowed by Son Hikari, has two sons, from Son Hikari, Son Gohan, ten years old and form Son Chi-Chi, Son Goten, six years old, all done, you're registered. You will participate in the adult division. You may wait there." The tournament worker said gesturing to the waiting area.

"Done," Goku said after filling out the necessary information.

"Next," the tournament worker said.

"Son Gohan," Gohan said.

"Son of former World Champion and one of those who vanquished Cell, Son Goku, age: ten years old, currently living with father, Son Goku, step mother, Son Chi-Chi and half brother, Son Goten, orphaned by Son Hikari, all done, you're registered. You will participate in the junior division. You may wait there." The tournament worker said.

"Done," Gohan said.

"Next," the tournament worker said.

"Son Goten," Goten said.

"Son of former World Champion and one of those who vanquished Cell, Son Goku, age: six years old, helped in defeating Cell, currently living with father, Son Goku, mother, Son Chi-Chi and half brother, Son Gohan, all done, you're registered. You will participate in the junior division. You may wait there." The tournament worker said.

"Done," Goten said.

"Next," the tournament worker said.

After all the participants have registered, the tournament announcer announced the official start of the tournament.

"Let me just remind everyone that in order to win you must knock your opponent down for at least ten seconds or out of the ring in order to win. Killing will result to disqualification for the killer and that he/she will be banned for life from the tournament. Only the adult division will have a qualifying round since the number of participants is too many. Coincidentally, the junior division has exactly sixteen participants so there would be no need for a qualifying round. The qualifying round would be a test of strength via elimination. The last sixteen standing will pass the qualifying round and will be eligible to compete in the tournament. The current champion is already qualified and he's not included in the sixteen spots. Same goes for Videl in the junior division. The first placer for both the junior division and adult division will get the chance to fight the champs in both divisions for a chance to take home the gold and, of course, the prize money. What are we waiting for? Let the junior division begin! May all the participants please be ready? The first match for the junior division is about to begin." The announcer said.

After a few laughs caused by less serious matches resulting to children crying, stumbling and the like, it was finally time for Goten to fight.

"Go Goten! Make sure you end up on the top four." Gohan said.

"As if anybody can give the three of us a decent fight; the only decent fight we'll have is against one another." Trunks said.

"Never underestimate any opponent Trunks. You might end up the one losing due to recklessness and overconfidence. Some of them might be suppressing their energy." Gohan said.

"I guess you're right but they don't look like they can use their energy outside their bodies." Trunks said.

"True." Gohan said.

Earlier that day...

Gohan, Goten and Trunks were in the waiting area when three boys approached them.

"Hey look Idasa. I see three weaklings in the tournament. Looks like three easy wins for us. They even dress weird." One boy teased laughing.

"Yeah, let's have fun with them." Idasa said.

"Wait guys. Don't you know who those two are? They were the ones who defeated Cell with the former champion Son Goku. One of those two is the son of the former champion Son Goku. And the older boy is Son Goku's older son." The third boy said seeing the resemblance between Goku, Gohan and Goten and seeing the registration.

"Ah don't worry. Like Mr. Satan said, those are just cheap tricks with light, smoke and mirrors. Humans can't have powers. If it weren't for his stomach ache, he could have defeated Cell." Idasa said.

Gohan, Goten and Trunks could hear everything Idasa and company were saying.

"Immature, naive fools. Maybe if they grew up in a war-torn world or one that offers constant threats in their lives, whether by their own race or by aliens from other planets, the horror of seeing so many deaths, some of which, they were powerless or absent to prevent, they could have turned out differently." Gohan said.

"Yeah, I agree." Goten said.

Idasa and company approached Gohan, Goten and Trunks.

"Hey chumps, ready to lose in the tournament? Your tricks won't work on us. Haha," Idasa said, pretending to punch Trunks. "What? Don't you flinch?" Idasa asked.

"Not form weaklings." Trunks said.

"Tough talk, we'll just see who's laughing after we beat you." Idasa said.

"Trunks, please, enough of this folly. We may have the pleasure of embarrassing them and Mr. Satan for defiling martial arts later in the tournament as we please. Teasing is so immature. I know you're better than that." Gohan said.

"Okay Gohan, that's something I'd be more than happy to do just to show these fools how innocent they really are." Trunks said.

The announcer saw Goku and company and approached them.

"It's good to see you guys again. Without you, the past tournament was boring with a capital B. And I'm guessing these cute young boys are your sons and are participating in the tournament, correct?" The announcer said ruffling Gohan's and Goten's hair to which they both giggled.

"Yeah, they are." Goku said.

"Then I expect a good show now that you're back. And please don't wreck the ring this time, okay." The ring announcer said, turning to Piccolo.

"We'll try." Piccolo said with a smile.

"These other guys with you are joining the tournament as well, I assume. I recognize some of them as Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Choutzu." The ring announcer said.

"Yes. My friends and I are all joining. You can expect a good tournament." Tien said.

And so, the tournament began. The first match of the first rounds of the junior division turned out as a sort of comedy with one competitor crying but ended up winning. The second match was also comedic with both competitors doing flying kicks but landing out of the ring. In the third match, Gohan easily defeated his opponent by vanishing, reappearing behind him and knocking him out. In the fourth match, Goten dodged his opponent's punch, got behind his opponent and did a light chop on his opponent's nape, knocking him out. In the fifth match, Trunks tripped his opponent and kicked him high enough to knock him out when he lands. The sixth to eight matches were either comedic or boring. And so the first round of the elimination ended. As Videl watched from her private room, she was shocked and impressed at the performances of Gohan, Goten and Trunks.

"Wow, they're strong. But no one is stronger than me in the junior division and no one is stronger than my father in the adult division. We will remain champions. They can't win with smokes and mirrors. I know Dad will surely win against any opponent even against the former champions Tien Shinhan and Son Goku. In turn, I will win against Son Gohan or Son Goten; the sons of Son Goku." Videl said with confidence, believing her father's bogus stories.

"We won't get to see a decent fight until Gohan, Goten and Trunks fight one another." Krillin said.

"Yeah, I agree." Tien said.

"The first match of the quarter finals is about to begin. May the competitors please get ready?" The announcer said.

Again, the matches were either funny or boringly quick. Goten and Trunks both got matched with Idasa's friends and quickly defeated them by vanishing then reappearing at point blank, sending them out of the ring with a flick of a finger to the forehead. Gohan got matched with Idasa's younger brother, Ikose.

"Looks like big brother won't get his chance of fighting and defeating you because I'll be doing that for him." Ikose said, boastfully.

"I hope they pair my Ikose with an older opponent. That boy will just be warm up for him." Idasa and Ikose's mother said.

"Oh, we'll see how your son does against the son of my husband, the former world champion, Son Goku. You may not believe it but he's been through war at his young age. He may not be biologically mine but our relationship is just like we are. Besides, he inherited something from his mother that makes him stronger." Chi-Chi said.

"So your husband cheated on you. Wait, if your son is younger than your husband's first son, then that means you're the concubine. Your step-son will lose and your humiliation will make me happy. Besides, Mr. Satan is the true champion, not those actors with smoke and mirrors. Hahaha," Idasa and Ikose's mother said.

"You idiot, you don't know anything, do you? Gohan's mother is, unfortunately, dead and he's living with Goku, me and our son, his half-brother, Goten. And he's a sweet, nice and good boy and a step-son that I'm proud to have. Besides, my son and my husband defeated Cell when that showboat was absent. I doubt he even had a stomach ache. I bet he's just making excuses. I even joined the world martial arts tournament once myself. That was when Goku proposed to me. I bet I can beat that fraud any day." Chi-Chi retorted which made the other woman angry.

"Idasa, Ikose, you two better become the top two or else! Do you hear me?!" Idasa and Ikose's mother shouted.

"Don't embarrass yourself even more than I will. Just give up if you want your pride intact. With an attitude like that, I will surely have my pleasure of shattering it." Gohan said. He punched Ikose in the gut, faster than the latter could see and stronger than he could block knocking him unconscious. Idasa and Ikose's mother's jaw dropped. Gohan won and became part of the final four.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen; the final four have been decided. They are Trunks Briefs, son of the owner of Capsule Corporation, Son Gohan and Son Goten, the sons of former world champion Son Goku and Idasa!" The announcer said.

"How can my Ikose lose to him?!" Idasa and Ikose's mother said in shock. "Idasa, you better win this and at least become the first runner up do you hear me?!" She shouted angrily, seeing Chi-Chi's grin.

"See this; it's what we can do that you can't. But we don't use it to abuse others; we only use it to protect our loved ones and this world even for people like you." Chi-Chi said, forming a Ki ball. Idasa and Ikose's mother flinched upon seeing the energy ball and feeling the heat.

"I guess they aren't cheaters and liars. It's good to know that there are people who use their powers for good and that there are people with powers. The world would be doomed and a horrible place to live in if all those who have powers are evil. Sorry about earlier." Idasa and Ikose's mother said, feeling the heat, realization dawning on her, shocked as Chi-Chi reabsorbed the Ki ball.

"Apology accepted. Now, let's just watch and have fun, shall we?" Chi-Chi said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are the semi finalists; the sons of the former world champion, Son Goku; half-brothers Son Gohan and Son Goten, the heir to the Capsule Corporation, Trunks Briefs, and Idasa. The First match: Son Gohan versus Idasa, begin!" The announcer said.

Gohan defeats Idasa by vanishing and appearing behind him then knocking him out with a light chop on the nape, disappointing his mother even more but not angered. Majority of the audience were speechless and amazed but weren't surprised at how and how fast Gohan, Goten and Trunks defeated their opponents. If Goten and Trunks can beat a super powerful android then no normal person can defeat them. They know that Gohan is Goten's older half-brother and expected him to possess the same abilities.

"The next semi-final match is between Son Goten and Trunks Briefs. I know these two are best friends but I expect them to give their best." The tournament announcer said.

Goten and Trunks went up the ring and lightly touched fists. Then, they walked to the opposite ends of the ring and bowed at each other before assuming fighting stances of their own.

"What a show of sportsmanship from our two competitors. This proves that they will give us a good show and won't hold back even if they're friends. Let the match begin!" The announcer said.

Goten and Trunks charged at each other, colliding in the middle of the ring, one, pushing the other in a test of strength. They broke off and started launching punches and kicks at each other which they both either dodged or blocked. Trunks tried to elbow Goten at his nape but Goten dodged. Goten tried to punch Trunks in the face but Trunks dodged. They met in the air and collided again for a few times faster than normal human eyes can see creating shockwaves before landing on opposite sides of the ring not even breathing heavily.

"Amazing! We can feel the intensity of the match because of those shockwaves!" The announcer said.

"They're back; the ones with those powers! I'm doomed to loose my championship for sure! And all the people will know that I'm just a boastful fraud! What will I do?!" Hercule said to himself, frightened.

"It's not possible! They're so powerful! I have to fight one of those three. I'll lose the match and loose my championship for sure!" Videl said, shocked, amazed and scared all at once.

"Round 2," Trunks said.

"Sure!" Goten replied.

Both Goten and Trunks transformed into Super Saiyan 1 and resumed the match. They vanished and reappeared while trading blows, some connecting, others either blocked or dodged.

"Kamehameha!" Goten shouted, launching the bluish-white energy beam.

"Burning attack!" Trunks shouted, firing his golden yellow beam.

The two beams collided which ended up in a beam struggle. Both Goten and Trunks released control of the beams, letting it (the beams fused after the control was released) pass through space harmlessly.

"That was a powerful beam struggle, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said.

"Are those kids from another planet or something?" An old man in the audience asked.

"Round 3," Goten said.

"Shall we?" Trunks asked.

"Let's," Goten responded.

The two ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and resumed their match.

"Now this is the kind of match I've been missing for a while. The last time I saw one was during the twenty-third world martial arts tournament." The announcer thought.

"If Goten and Trunks's match is like this, just wait until Gohan fights." Krillin said, enjoying the match.

"Yeah, they're amazing! I wasn't nearly as strong as they are when I was their age. I bet Gohan will show us more of his power this time." Goku said.

"Do your best you guys! Just don't get too injured!" Bulma and Chi-Chi said.

"These Saiyans are really something. If the children are this much powerful, imagine how powerful the adults are." One of the competitors in the adult division said.

"Hi there, we can't help but notice you and your friend watching my son and Vegeta's son's fight and commenting on them. Thanks for the praise." Goku said.

"It seems as though you Saiyans are who we need for our quest." The competitor said.

"Quest?" Goku asked.

One introduction, explanation and slight conversation later...

"I see. I thought that there was only a King Kai. I never knew that there was a Grand Kai and a Supreme Kai." Goku said.

"Above this Galaxy's North Kai, the one you refer to as King Kai is the Grand Kai and above all the Kais is I, the Supreme Kai. The North Kai is in charge of the northern quadrant of the galaxy. There is a South Kai, East Kai and West Kai as well. The Grand Kai is in charge of the other world. There were four Supreme Kais before. One fore each quadrant of the universe; North Supreme Kai, South Supreme Kai, I, The East Supreme Kai, West Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai who was the top. Since I'm the only one left alive, I assumed the position of Supreme Kai. But you can call me Shin." The competitor said, introducing himself.

"I see. It's nice to meet you. But we can't allow you to absorb our energy. If this Majin Buu is as powerful as you say then we can't allow him to be revived and risk the safety of Earth. We'll just beat his men and follow his reinforcements." Goku said.

"I see your point but do you think that any of you could provide the energy to release Majin Buu?" Kibito said.

"We might. It depends on how much energy is required." Goku said.

"Likewise, I see your point. We'll go with your plan." Shin said.

"And Trunks is out of the ring! The winner of this match is Goten! Ladies and Gentlemen, the finals match of the junior division is between the brothers Son Gohan and Son Goten and the winner of this match will face the current junior division's champion, Videl Satan!" The announcer said.

"What, how could Trunks have lost?!" Vegeta said in shock and anger.

"Cheer up Vegeta. He could try again next year." Goku said.

"Next time, my son will beat both of yours and be champion." Vegeta said.

Trunks got back in the ring and shook hands with Goten.

"Good job Goten. Congratulations! I'll win next year." Trunks said as he and Goten shook hands.

"Thanks Trunks. I'll train even harder. I'll look forward to our rematch. Right now, I have to get ready for my match against Gohan-Niisan." Goten said.

"We'll give Goten the time to rest. We'll take a ten minute break." The announcer said.

Gohan apporached Goten and Trunks.

"That was a great match you two!" Gohan said, smiling and patting their shoulders.

"Thanks Gohan. Good luck Goten. I'll win next year." Trunks said, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Trunks." Goten said, smiling.

The rest of the Z Fighters along with Supreme Kai and Kibito approached the three.

"That was a great match you guys, awesome!" Krillin said.

"Thanks!" Goten and Trunks said.

"You two look beat. Have a Senzu bean. I went and got a bag full while you were fighting." Goku said.

"Thanks Dad." Goten said, taking the bean.

"Thanks Uncle Goku." Trunks said.

"Wait Dad, I think we might need those for later. Just keep them for now." Gohan said.

"How will Goten get healed in time for the next match? You're not planning on fighting your brother in his current condition, are you?" Goku asked Gohan.

"Of course not, Dad. That would be unfair. Let me handle this." Gohan said as he opened his hands, pointing them at Goten and Trunks as they began to glow gold and emit waves.

Goten's and Trunks's injuries completely healed.

"Thanks Gohan-Niisan." Goten said, returning the Senzu bean to Goku.

"Yeah, thanks Gohan." Trunks said doing the same.

"Interesting, that child has the power to heal." Shin thought.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Gohan could heal injuries fully like Dende." Goku said.

"The match is about to start. You two better get ready." Krillin said.

"Yeah," Gohan and Goten said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the final match which will determine the number one contender between Son Gohan and Son Goten will start right now. I'm sure these two brothers will give us a good match! Come to think of it, Gohan and Goten look a lot alike. They also look a lot like Goku but that's probably genetics and proof that fighting runs in their blood. Chi-Chi, Goten's mother, was a semi finalist at the twenty-third world martial arts tournament. A lot has changed since then. One, the junior division has been added. Two, the Champion is no longer determined by whoever is the last competitor to win out of the sixteen contestants. He/She is given an automatic spot and has to fight whoever is the top one of the top sixteen. He/She, of course, is the champion of the previous tournament when the former rules still applied. In short, what qualifies as a champion before is only a number one contender now. This way, the Champion has no excuse not to compete unless medical reasons apply." The announcer said.

Gohan and Goten went up the ring and walked to the opposite sides. Unlike Goten and Trunks, Gohan and Goten just bowed without touching fists. They quickly hugged instead.

"Don't go easy on me okay, big brother." Goten said.

"Sure little brother." Gohan said.

"Begin!" The announncer said.

Goten charged at Gohan attempting to punch his face but Gohan blocked and followed with a kick to the abdomen. Goten dodged and followed with a kick to the back. Gohan spun around and blocked the kick then both broke off landing on the opposite ends of the ring.

"Kamehameha!" Goten shouted launching the beam.

Gohan slapped the beam upwards creating a fireworks effect in the sky.

"Masenko!" Goten shot the violet-orange beam after going behind Gohan.

Again, Gohan slapped the beam upwards.

"This is an amazing light show everybody!" The announcer said.

Goten vanished and managed to land a punch to Gohan's face. Gohan countered with a kick to the stomach, sending Goten flying to the opposite side. Gohan charged at Goten and Goten blocked the punch. Goten tried another punch but Gohan jumped out of the way making Goten shatter some part of the ring.

"Are you ready for round 2?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah!" Goten replied.

Gohan and Goten transformed into Super Saiyan 1.

"Here they go folks. They're taking it to the next level just like the match between Goten and Trunks." The announcer said.

"They did it again. How can they change their hair and eye color that fast? That other kid was announced as his older brother. He can also do it like the lavender-haired kid. And how are they sorrounded by golden lights?" The old audience member said.

Gohan started by manipulating the shattered piece of the ring and fixing it.

"I thought you'll use those rocks to attack me." Goten said sinking in a defensive stance.

"They might mistake my bending as use of weapon which is illegal in this match. Don't worry. I won't blood bend you. I love you and I can't bear to see you in that kind of intense pain even if this is a competition of strength and skills. Physical blows and energy attacks are less painful." Gohan said.

"Yeah, I've seen you use it on other people. They look like they're in extreme pain and that they want to die just to make it stop. Thanks for the concern." Goten said.

"Final Spirit Cannon!" Gohan shouted, launching the bluish-white energy beam.

"Kamehameha!" Goten shouted, also launching his bluish-white beam.

There was a momentary beam struggle before Goten's got overpowered and he lost the struggle making him dodge. Gohan used the Instant Movement Technique to go behind Goten and knock him out of the ring. Goten flew back in as Gohan also flew taking the battle in the air. After a few blasts and shockwaves, they landed in the ring.

"Round 3," Goten said.

"Sure." Gohan said as both transformed to Super Saiyan 2.

Gohan blew air from his mouth which was much powerful than a normal breath due to his increased strength as a Super Saiyan. He increased the power of the wind through air bending. The force blew Goten out of the ring but he managed to float off the ground for a while until Gohan punched him down then went back in the ring.

"He's out! Gohan wins the match by ring out and he will face Videl in the junior division championship!" The announcer said.

"Hey, I thought you won't use your bending." Goten said, pouting.

"I said I won't use bending that will make it look like I'm using a weapon. It's easy to disguise air bending since we already have a strong breath due to us being Super Saiyans and the fact that it's breath. Besides, I know you can't ascend to level three and level four which gives me an unfair advantage. You'll run out of your usable stamina and Ki faster and long before I do." Gohan said, helping Goten up.

"There are a level three and a level four, I didn't know about that. We were surprised when we ascended to the next level because we thought there's no level beyond a regular Super Saiyan. I guess I still have a lot to learn. Dad and Vegeta could only go to level one and Trunks and I can only go up to level two." Goten said.

"Goten, when we have spare time, I'll help you and Dad achieve the next level or levels." Gohan said.

"Really, thanks a lot Gohan!" Goten said happily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the final match of the junior division is about to begin. May we request Son Gohan and Videl Satan to please proceed to the ring?" The announcer said.

Gohan bows Earth Kingdom style and Videl just stood there, sinking in a fighting stance.

"May the best person win." Gohan said smiling.

"How did you do all those things? My father said that they were just tricks with smoke and mirrors but I don't see any, not even strings. It looks as if those things came out of your body. Same goes during the Cell Games." Videl said.

"It's something inborn to some and obtained by others through training. Every living being has energy. You just have to find it and tap into it." Gohan said.

"You make it sound easy." Videl said.

"Shall we start?" Gohan said.

"Sure!" Videl said.

Videl tried to punch Gohan but he blocked it with one finger.

"Wow, you're strong!" Videl said.

Gohan pushed her still-connected fist with his finger and Videl landed out of the ring.

"Wow, Videl lost." Sharpner said from the audience.

"Yeah, those three boys are really strong." Erasa said, also from the audience.

"And she's out! Gohan wins easily and is now the new junior divisions Champion!" The announcer said.

"What?! How could that punk beat my Videl that quickly, easily and effortlessly?! Unless he's... He's one of them!" Hercule Satan said in shock and disbelief, not really listening to the statement that gohan and Goten are brothers and that they're Goku's sons.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the awarding ceremony is about to begin. May we invite the top sixteen participants of the junior division as well as the former junior division's champion?" The announcer said.

The participants entered and lined up.

"For making it to the semi finals, I present the third and fourth placer with three million Zenies each. For making it to the finals, not only becoming the number one contender but also defeating the current champion, I present ten million Zenies and the championship belt to Son Gohan. He's truly the son of a champion and he's proven that today! His brother, Son Goten, has also proven that by making it to the finals! To him, I present five million Zenies. Let's also congratulate Trunks Briefs for putting up a good show! He, along with the fourth placer, Idasa, gets three million Zenies each. Unfortunately, Idasa isn't here due to medical reasons. Let's give these three a round of applause!" The announcer said as the tournament workers hand in the money. "There you have it folks, the sixteen contestants in the junior division as well as the former champion. This marks the end of the junior division. We'll take a break and start the adult division moments later as we prepare the stage." The announcer said.

In the waiting area with the Z fighters,

"The three of you were amazing!" Krillin said.

"Yeah, they were the best matches I've seen so far." Yamcha said.

"You can win next year, Trunks. I'll train you for that." Vegeta said.

"Thanks Dad." Trunks said.

"The two of you did great out there!" Goku said, putting his left and right hands on top of Gohan's and Goten's heads respectively, ruffling their hair, making them chuckle.

"Thanks Dad!" Gohan and Goten said.

"But Gohan's better, he won after all. I don't mind losing. It was a good match and I don't care if Gohan's stronger." Goten said.

"Yeah, I don't mind if Goten surpasses me either. In fact, I'll be happy for him if he did." Gohan said.

"Thanks Gohan-Niisan. I love you too." Goten whispered.

"That was an amazing show of skills. Congratulations." Shin said.

"Thanks!" Gohan, Goten and Trunks said.

"If I m not mistaken, you're the Supreme Kai, correct. Won Shi Tong told me a lot about you. It's an honor to meet you." Gohan said, bowing.

"Yes, I am. Looks like I'm famous even in the section of the spirit world of Four Elements which is a very far planet from here. I've noticed that you're wearing Traditional Earth Kingdom attire." Shin said.

One story later...

"I see. Though I'm the Supreme Kai and am knowledgeable of many things, I'm still not all-knowing. I'm sorry to hear about your mother and that your home planet is at war. After we deal with Majin Buu, I'll be happy to help you, your friends and your family in stopping this war." Shin said.

"Thank you very much!" Gohan replied, bowing.

Soon, the adult division started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the adult division begin! The rules are similar to the junior division except for the elimination round. After the top sixteen have been determined, they will battle against one another until one of them is left as the number one contender who will then face Hercule Satan for the gold!" The announcer said.

After the elimination round, the top sixteen have been determined.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the top sixteen and the corresponding match ups are shown below. They are the following:

Yamcha

Tien Shinhan

Ma Junior

Shin

Goku

Spopovich

Kibito

Yamu

Vegeta

Android 18

Krillin

Choutzu

Jackie Chun

Grandpa Gohan

Android 17

Android 16

May we the participants please proceed to the ring? Let the first match between Yamcha and Tien Shinhan begin!" The announcer said.

All the matches have finished and the winners are as follows:

Round 1

Match 1: Yamcha versus Tien Shinhan; Winner: Tien Shinhan via ring out

Match 2: Ma Junior versus Shin; Winner: Shin via ring out

Match 3: Goku versus Spopovich; Winner: Goku via knock out

Match 4: Kibito versus Yamu; Winner: Kibito via knock out

Match 5: Vegeta versus Android 18; Winner: Vegeta via knock out

Match 6: Krillin versus Choutzu; Winner: Krillin via ring out

Match 7: Jackie Chun versus Grandpa Gohan; Winner: Jackie Chun via ring out

Match 8: Android 17 versus Android 16; Winner: Android 17 via ring out

Round 2

Match 9: Shin versus Tien Shinhan; Winner: Shin via ring out

Match 10: Goku versus Kibito; Winner: Goku via ring out

Match 11: Vegeta versus Krillin; Winner: Vegeta via knock out

Match 12: Jackie Chun versus Android 17; Winner: Android 17 via ring out

Round 3

Match 13: Shin versus Goku; Winner: Goku via ring out

Match 14: Vegeta versus Android 17; Winner: Vegeta via knock out

Round 4

Match 15: Goku versus Vegeta; Winner: Goku via ring out

"He's out! Goku wins the match by ring out and he will face Hercule Satan in the adult division championship!" The announcer said.

"You've disgraced martial arts and made yourself look like a victim of cheatinf and deception while making us look like liars and cheaters. I will end this foolishness and teach you a lesson once and for all. You're no champion. You're just a showboat." Goku said in a deadly serious tone which severely frightened Hercule, stunning him speechless in the ring with the thought of 'I'm doomed' in his mind.

Goku beats Hercule the same way Gohan defeated Videl.

"And he's out! Goku reclaims the title of World Champion proving his superiority to Mr. Satan! We'll give the fighters time to rest before the awarding ceremony." The announcer said.

The audiences were all angry at Hercule shouting Boo, Liar, Arrogant, Boastful and Fraud consecutively and simultaneously. Because of this, most people began to hate him and his daughter for trying to fool people. They've lost all their active income via endorsements and personal appearances but were still rich because of their bank accounts, though the banks they had accounts on now look at them with disgust.

"For making it to the tournament, I present the third and fourth placer with three million Zenies each. For not only becoming the number one contender but also defeating the current champion, I present ten million Zenies and the championship belt to Son Goku. He's truly worthy of the title of world champion and he's proven that today! Like his son, he has also become the world champion! Vegeta has also proven his strength by making it to the finals! To him, I present five million Zenies. The third and fourth placers get three million Zenies each. Let's give all of them a round of applause for putting up a good show! The announcer said as the tournament workers hand in the money. There you have it folks, the sixteen contestants in the adult division as well as the former champion. This marks the end of the adult division. All sixteen contestants of the adult division really put up a good show. I hope they'll be returning next year. This marks the end of the twenty fifth world martial arts tournament. Thank you all for coming." The announcer said.

"Well, I guess it's time to save the world again." Goku said.

"Be careful. Make sure that you, Gohan and Goten come back safely okay." Chi-Chi said.

"Bye Mom." Goten said.

"Bye Chi-Chi-San." Gohan said.

"Be careful, you three." Chi-Chi said as the four of them hugged.

Vegeta and Trunks gave their prize money to Bulma while Goku, Gohan and Goten gave theirs to Chi-Chi.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Goku asked.

"We'll just stay here and protect our family and friends." Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, Master Roshi, Grandpa Gohan and Krillin said.

"I'm going to protect the lookout, the Dragon Balls, Mr. Popo and Dende." Piccolo said, flying there.

"That leaves me, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Supreme Kai and Kibito. Shall we go?" Goku said.

"Sure Dad. I have a way to track them." Gohan said.

"Really? How? We can't use Instant Transmission since we're not familiar with their Ki signatures." Goku asked.

Gohan answered by stepping on the ground, making it vibrate by using his seismic sense.

"I found them. This way, follow me." Gohan said after seeing the structure of everything on Earth inside and out, flying afterwards.

At the site, all seven of them landed and hid.

"They've failed; worthless humans!" Babidi said.

"Don't worry master; we'll get the essential energy." Dabura said.

**Chapter 12: Majin Buu and Return to Four Elements**

"So that's Babidi." Goku said.

"Yes. And it looks like he managed to enslave Dabura; the king of the Demon realm." Supreme Kai said.

Kibito accidentally raised his energy in shock allowing Dabura to detect them. Dabura spat on Kibito, turning him to stone.

"Spread out!" Supreme Kai shouted.

"It seems we have guests. The Supreme Kai brought backup. Dabura get back here. We might be able to drain energy from them to use for Majin Buu's revival." Babidi said.

"Why did Kibito turn to stone when Dabura spat on him?" Goku asked.

"Be careful. Dabura's spit can turn anything it touches to stone. The only way to restore his victims is through his death provided that the statues don't crack, break or shatter." Supreme Kai said.

Babidi and Dabura went inside. Supreme Kai, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta followed shortly after.

"We have to get to the bottom floor. Babidi would probably send a few henchmen to face us in every floor." Supreme Kai said.

"Let's go." Goku said.

After going a floor below, they saw a closed door. When it opened, a purple alien got out.

"I am Pui Pui. Which one of you is going to be my opponent? Better yet, you can all come at me at once." Pui Pui said boastfully.

"Okay, if we work together and plan this right, we can win." Supreme Kai said.

"I fight alone! I'm sure Kakarrot and our sons would want to do the same." Vegeta said.

"Don't be careless! You can't underestimate them!" Supreme Kai said.

"Actually, I agree with Vegeta. I want to fight them alone for the sake of fairness. Besides, I want each of us to have a turn. I'm sure Gohan, Goten and Trunks would like a turn." Goku said.

"Sure, why not?" Gohan, Goten and Trunks said, seemingly uninterested.

"We'll take turns and decide who'll fight first." Goku said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors Go!" Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks said.

"I win! I'll go first." Vegeta said.

"I hope you'll last a bit long." Pui Pui said.

"I hope you have the power to back your boast." Vegeta said smirking.

They were all transported to Pui Pui's home planet or something similar.

"The gravity of this planet is ten times of Earth's. I hope you can handle it." Pui Pui said mockingly.

"Oh please, I've trained under five hundred times Earth's gravity. This is nothing." Vegeta said, transforming into Super Saiyan 1.

Pui Pui attacked Vegeta but kept missing. Vegeta got impatient and incinerated Pui Pui after beating him into a pulp. Supreme Kai was shocked and speechless.

"Well, let's go." Goku said.

They proceeded to the next floor and were confronted by the next enemy. Again, they played Rock Paper Scissors excluding Vegeta. Goku won.

A green alien confronted them.

"I am Yakon. Get ready to die!" Yakon said.

They were transported to Yakon's home planet. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 1 and Yakon ate the light causing Goku to revert to normal.

"Yum! I'm still hungry! I want more light! Give me more!" Yakon said, drooling.

"Alright," Goku said as he powered up again.

Goku kept powering up and Yakon kept eating until Yakon exploded from eating too much light.

"That's what you get for being too greedy." Goku said.

After beating Yakon, they proceeded to the next floor.

"I never imagined that these Saiyans are this powerful. How could someone be so powerful without training for thousands of years?" Supreme Kai thought.

"Shall we decide which one of you will fight next? Vegeta and I had our turns." Goku said.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let these children fight? Babidi's men are dangerous and remorseless." Supreme Kai said.

"Sure, they're much stronger than they look." Goku said.

Dabura arrived.

"It's Dabura! We have to team up to beat him!" Supreme Kai said.

"Like Kakarrot said, the children can handle it." Vegeta said.

Gohan Goten and Trunks stepped forward.

"What's this? Are you underestimating me by letting these children fight me?!" Dabura said feeling insulted. "Even with all three of them, I can still win." Dabura continued, boastfully.

"Rock Paper Scissors Go!" Gohan, Goten and Trunks said.

"It looks like I win." Gohan said.

"Good luck Gohan-Niisan!" Goten said.

"Yeah, beat him quickly. He isn't that strong anyway. You only have to watch out for his spit." Trunks said.

"I agree." Vegeta said.

"So eager to die, are you brat?" Dabura said.

"You told me not to underestimate you but you're underestimating me. I'll make you pay for what you did to Kibito. Those who don't value the lives of others, especially the innocent, don't deserve to live." Gohan said in a deadly serious tone.

"Tough talk; I'd like to see you try." Dabura said.

They were transported to a desert. Dabura started by spitting at Gohan.

"Look out!" Supreme Kai shouted/panicked.

Gohan raised his hand making the spit stop in mid air with water bending.

What?! Dabura shouted in disbelief.

Gohan water bent the spit to Dabura as the latter tried to dodge.

"What's happening to me?! I can't move! This can't be! No!" Dabura struggled and screamed, desparately trying to move out of the way but was pinned in place by Gohan's psychic blood bending.

Dabura turned to stone after being hit by his own spit. Gohan used earth bending to lift and reshaped him into a stone ball before punching him to dust.

"That was anticlimactic. You could have toyed with him a bit more before you finished him off to make him suffer for what he's done. You didn't even transform into a Super Saiyan and used only less than one percent of your total power." Vegeta said.

"You mean these children are more powerful than what they've shown?!" Supreme Kai said in surprise and amazement.

Outside, Kibito returned to normal. He used Instant Movement to follow Supreme Kai and the others.

"I guess Dabura is really gone. It's good to have you back Kibito." Supreme Kai said.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was being turned to stone by Dabura's spit. If I'm back to normal then that only means he's dead." Kibito said.

"Yes, he is. Young Gohan defeated him. You being turned to stone angered him very much." Supreme Kai said.

"Is that so? Thank you very much for what you've done for me." Kibito said with a smile.

"You're very much welcome." Gohan said smiling back.

"Let's go down and face Babidi." Supreme Kai said.

In his room, Babidi was between furious and hysterical for not being able to gather any energy to release Majin Buu. Soon, Supreme Kai and the others arrived there.

"This can't be happening!" Babidi said.

"It's over Babidi. Just give up." Supreme Kai said.

"If Majin Buu were to be revived, I would make you all pay!" Babidi said.

"Is he really that powerful?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes. You'll all be dead." Babidi said.

"What do you say if I help you release him? I'd like a challenge. The warriors you made us face are pathetic." Vegeta said.

"Would you really?" Babidi asked.

"Don't do it! You'll doom the universe if Majin Buu is released!" Supreme Kai said.

"If we defeated Cell and he was stronger than us then I see no problem in defeating this one." Vegeta said.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Supreme Kai said.

Vegeta gathered his energy and blasted the ship.

"Vegeta, Don't!" Goku said.

"Be quiet Kakarrot!" Vegeta replied.

The ball started glowing.

"Is that enough?" Vegeta said.

"Yes. Thank you very much. You just made it easier for me to dispose of you all! As a thank you gift, you'll be the first one to die!" Babidi said.

"Dad, what have you done?!" Trunks said.

"I've given us a challenge." Vegeta said.

As the pink smoke came out of the ball, it formed into a shape which turned out to be Majin Buu.

"It's him! I'll never forget that terrifying face!" Supreme Kai said in fear.

"Buu!" Majin Buu said.

"Majin Buu, if you don't want to be sealed away in your ball again, you will do as I say and Kill all of them!" Babidi said. Vegeta fought and lost despite being at his best.

"Why you hurt Buu? Buu no do bad to you yet. Buu kill you for being mean to Buu and because Buu afraid of Master Babidi." Majin Buu said angrily with a hint of fear.

Goku, Goten and Trunks fought next and also lost.

"We're all doommed! There s no hope in defeating Majin Buu! Supreme Kai said.

"Buu kill you all! Buu don't want to go back to ball!" Majin Buu said.

"He acts like a toddler. Maybe I can reason with him." Gohan thought. "You don't have to be evil you know. Just kill Babidi and you're free to live how you want. He doesn't deserve to live based on how he treats his subbordinates. You could become a super hero. Many people will adore you." Gohan said smiling.

"Wow, you're strong. You can do whatever you want with your power. Why kill when you can live in peace and help protect this planet?" Goten said smiling as well.

"Buu afraid of Master babidi. Master Babidi seal Buu in ball again." Majin Buu said.

"Why? You're stronger than he is and if he's mean to you, you shouldn't do what he says since he treats you poorly." Goten said.

"Really? Little boys kind and cute. Unlike master babidi, mean and ugly. Boys be Buu's friends?" Majin Buu said.

"Sure but you have to promise not to harm innocent and good people. Don't hurt others for fun. Fight to protect good people from evil ones especially your friends. We couldn't be friends with you if you try to kill us, our friends and our family." Goten said, smiling.

"Really? But how Buu do that? Babidi control Buu." Majin Buu said.

"He's just scaring you. You're stronger than he is." Gohan said.

"Don't listen to them! I'm your master!" Babidi said.

"Master, well then, you're a horrible master who treats his people like tools and is ready to dispose of those useless to him." Gohan said.

Majin Buu paused for a while to think then smiled.

"You right. Me be good. Me kill Babidi." Majin Buu said, incinerating Babidi.

"Thank you for considering." Gohan said.

"Teach Buu how be good. You new friends." Majin Buu said.

"Sure! Please kneel." Gohan said, placing his thumb on Majin Buu's forehead after the latter kneeled.

"What's that brat doing?" Vegeta asked.

"I think he'll take away Majin Buu's power." Goku said.

Gohan's eyes glowed then he removed his thumb from Majin Buu's forehead.

"Wow, I can speak straight. And I can understand a lot of things. Thank you." Majin Buu said.

"You're welcome. I taught you everything you need to know. If you have more questions, I'll be happy to answer them." Gohan said.

"One Moment," Majin Buu said.

Majin Buu started steaming and small gray goo went out.

"I gathered all the evil inside me and expelled it. Help me kill it before it forms." Majin Buu said.

Gohan and Majin Buu blasted the gray goo and completely obliterated it.

"Thank you very much Gohan and Goten. You're good people, good children. Thank you for being my friends and treating me with kindness." Majin Buu said healing everybody. "I no longer seek the desire to destroy everything. From now on, I shall live my life in peace, helping protect this world. Supreme Kai, I'm sorry for what the evil in me did to your people in the past." Majin Buu said, no longer acting like a toddler.

"You are forgiven. I can sense all the evil in you has vanished. Goku has also informed me about the change in how your Ki feels." Supreme Kai said.

"You're welcome. I have to leave for a while. I have friends in another planet who need my help." Gohan said.

"Okay, be careful and stay safe. Or I could come with you and help out." Majin Buu said.

"Sure!" Gohan said.

They (including Majin Buu) went back to the lookout. One explanation and story later...

"And that's what happened." Goku said.

"That's great. At least we don't have to risk anything. Good job Gohan and Goten." Piccolo said.

"Thank you Piccolo-(San for Gohan and Sensei for Goten)." Gohan and Goten said.

"Now we can go back to Four Elements. I hope we're not too late." Goku said.

Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, Bulma, Dende, Piccolo, Krillin, got packed. Ox King, Master Roshi, Grandpa Gohan, Oolong, Puar, Popo, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs Raditz, Nappa and Korin decided to stay behind.

"We'll protect Earth from any threat while you're away." Raditz said.

"Yeah, so you better enjoy your trip and don't worry about a thing." Nappa said.

"I'll help protect the Earth to repay your kindness and friendship Gohan and Goten." Majin Buu said, putting his hands on their heads making them smile.

"Wait, maybe we can help you one last time. I learned something from a former Supreme Kai. I can unlock all of your hidden potentials just like what Elder Guru of the Planet Namek did for Goten and Trunks but unlike Elder Guru's which can only unlock some, I can unlock every bit of your hidden potentials." Supreme Kai said.

"Sure!" Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, Dende, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, Grandpa Gohan, Nappa, Raditz and Majin Buu said.

After unlocking all thier hidden potentials, they all had access to every bit of their powers, at base for the Saiyans. Transforming would give them more power boost. With that, the group boarded the ship and went on their way to Four Elements. While on board, Gohan helped Vegeta, Goku Trunks and Goten achieve and/or master Super Saiyans two to four. The ship was larger on the inside than it appeared on the outside due to Capsule Corporation's technology. The artificial gravity could go as high as one thousand times of Planet Vegeta's. All the Ki users trained while inside.

Before leaving, Vegeta said something that surprised everyone. "Kakarrot, you and your sons have surpassed me greatly in power. Unlike me, the four of you, my son included, never fought to kill; only to test your limits and surpass them. You show mercy even to your enemies, always giving them another chance and would only kill as a last resort. You've given me the drive to become stronger with the desire to, one day, surpass and defeat you. Being stronger than me, I've always wanted to surpass you and strived to achieve it. I wouldn't be as strong as I am now if not for you. You always fight for your friends and family and that's what gives you the strength to pull through even in situations that seem hopeless. Thank you very much Kakarrot. Thank you for showing me the truth; for making me understand what it's like to fight for someone other than myself; to cherish my family which I never experienced much from my own father."

"You're welcome Vegeta." Was all that Goku could say, smiling.

**Chapter 13: New Friends Meet Old Ones**

Gohan sensed where his friends are. They landed outside Ba Sing Se and saw war between the Fire Nation against the rest of the world. Team Avatar was forced to flee when Azula shot Aang with lightning and announced to the world that the Avatar is dead and the Fire Nation has won. Team Avatar along with Sokka and Katara's father and the rest of the warriors from the Southern Water Tribe was stealing a Fire Nation ship when they got sorrounded by Fire Nation Soldiers. They were able to repel and evict most of the soldiers but more were coming.

"We can't win! There's too many of them!" Sokka said.

"We have to succeed. This is our only chance. If we fail then the war is lost and there's no hope of winning against the Fire Nation." Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's father said not losing hope.

Suddenly, all the Fire Nation soldiers held their heads, screaming in pain as they collapsed on the floor of the ship.

"Huh, what just happened?" Hakoda asked, surprised.

"No way," Sokka said.

"Could it be?" Katara said.

"What are you two talking about?" Hakoda asked.

Gohan landed on the ship and met his friends.

"Hi guys, did you miss me?" Gohan asked, smiling.

Katara and Sokka rushed to him with a hug and a playful head lock and noogie respectively. Gohan lauged at the latter's action.

"Gohan, you're back!" Katara said happily.

"Thank goodness you came back, and right on time, too. We thought we were goners if you hadn't knocked all those Fire Nation soldiers unconscious." Sokka said.

"Where are Toph and Aang?" Gohan asked.

"Toph is somewhere else, watching for any signs of an ambush. She said we're strong enough to handle a few soldiers. We never thought there would be reinforcements." Sokka said.

"About Aang, Azula and the Fire Nation managed to infiltrate and invade the Earth Kingdom. We tried to fight them off. She shot Aang with lightning then he fell out of the Avatar State. We thought he was dead. I used the water from the spirit oasis to heal him. As of now he's still unconscious." Katara said.

"I see. When I see Azula, I'll be sure to give her a piece of my mind." Gohan said, calmly with a hint of anger.

"Would you mind introducing me to your friend? He sure is strong for a kid to be able to incapacitate all those soldiers like that." Hakoda said, approaching Gohan with Katara and Sokka.

"Gohan, this is our dad, Hakoda." Katara said.

"Dad, this is our friend, Son Gohan." Sokka said.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Gohan said with a bow.

"Wow Katara, your friend seems like a very polite little boy. It's nice to meet you too. I'm a bit surprised though Katara already explained to me why you have a tail." Hakoda said to Katara then to Gohan.

"I brought some friends along to help out." Gohan said as he signaled them to approach.

"Wow, they can fly too." Sokka said.

"Yeah." Gohan said.

"So, they're the friends you told us about. It's nice to meet you." Chi-Chi said.

"Gohan, who's she?" Katara asked.

"She looks a lot like your mom but I thought your mom died more than a year ago." Sokka said.

"She's Goten's mom." Gohan introduced.

After a few more introductions, Gohan decided to go where Aang was. Gohan used his Ki to heal him. Aang slowly opened his eyes.

"Gohan... you're back." Aang said, still a bit groggy.

"You're okay now. I healed you already and I'm not leaving again until we end this war." Gohan said.

Then, Icarus approached Gohan, playfully tackling him and licking his cheeks. "Gohan, I missed you so much!" Icarus telepathically said.

"Hahaha, alright already, I miss you too." Gohan said, laughing.

"Hi Aang, Icarus," Goten said, coming in.

"Hi there, Goten. It's good to see you again." Aang said.

"Let's go out. They'd be happy to see you awake." Gohan said.

Gohan, Goten and Aang went out and were met by the others.

"Aang, you're awake! I thought you'd still be unconscious for a few days." Katara said, running to and hugging Aang.

"Yeah, Gohan healed me." Aang said.

After more introductions and an explanation of Icarus's telepathy, Katara informed them of what happened to Ba Sing Se in much needed details, Aang and the rest of Team Avatar, including Toph, who just got back in time to be introduced, went to where Hakoda and the rest of the Water Tribesmen are.

"We're going to be in the Fire Nation ship so that we can infiltrate the Fire Nation without being discovered." Hakoda explained.

Team Avatar, the Water Tribesmen and the Z Fighters all got in the ship.

"So how do you plan to stop this war?" Yamcha asked.

"We're going to infiltrate the Fire Nation then when the solar eclipse comes and the Fire Nation is powerless, we'll invade." Hakoda said.

"Good plan," Yamcha said.

"Yeah, we'll be glad to help Gohan and his friends in any way. He's our friend's son after all." Tien said.

"Thank you." Hakoda said.

"Yeah, we got new additions to the army; a few, super strong, reinforcements! We're sure to win this war now!" Sokka said, cheerfully.

"Optimistic, isn't he?" Krillin whispered and Tien nodded.

"Hey Gohan, we can help your friends train for the war." Goku said.

"Sure Dad but it would be better if you tell them." Gohan said.

"Sure, why not? We could use the training." Aang said as everybody else agreed.

"Alright, could all benders be in one group, all non-benders in another?" Gohan said.

They all did what Gohan requested. Goku led the Non-benders' training.

"Since you have no powers, we're going to enhance your physical skills, namely, your strength, speed and so on." Goku said.

"I'll give you all weights that may be adjusted by increasing or decreasing the Chi content." Gohan said, materializing Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom and Air Nomad clothing out of thin air. "You may change into these. When you feel that they're getting lighter, just ask us to increase the weights. You should also train without them to be able to adjust to your new strength and speed. Aang, Toph, Katara, you three may also train in these if you like. It'll give you an advantage if you can't use your bending or to avoid Chi-blockers." Gohan continued, handing out the weighted clothes.

"Thanks!" All but the Z Fighters said.

"Here, Sokka," Gohan said, handing both his swords.

"You're giving me your swords." Sokka said.

"Yeah, I don't really need them any more. I can use my Chi to produce energy blasts, energy blades or the like. Besides, when I was on Earth, I faced two beings that have the ability to regenerate so cutting them to pieces in order to kill them would be useless. I'm sure you'll have more use for them than me. I'll stick with my power pole." Gohan said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much Gohan! This is amazing! I promise to take good care of these." Sokka said, giving Gohan a playful headlock and noogie once again. As usual, Gohan laughed.

"You're welcome! By the way, I made them lighter than hot air and allocated all the enhancements to durability and sharpness. Be careful, you might cut something that you don't want to." Gohan said.

"What do you mean regenerate?" Sokka said.

"I'll show you. Piccolo-San, could you do me a favor?" Gohan asked.

"Sure kid, I know what's on your mind." Piccolo said.

"Watch," Gohan said.

Gohan used his Ki to chop off Piccolo's left arm right off his shoulders. Everybody except for the Z Fighters was surprised at what Gohan did and was wondering why he did it to his ally and friend. Then, they remembered hearing Gohan sayng sometning about regenerate. After a scream, Piccolo's arm regrew. Piccolo incinerated his severed arm moments later.

"So that's what he meant. He said he encountered beings that can regenerate, probably both friends and enemies, and just demonstrated. I thought he suddenly went ballistic and attacked his own friend for some unacceptable reason." Hakoda said.

The training began. Gohan, Aang, Katara and Toph trained all the benders while the Z Fighters trained all the non-benders. Sokka, surprisingly, took his training seriously. He needed to save Suki, the rest of the Kioshi Warriors and the other innocent captives of the Fire Nation. They trained, considering all possibilities and preventing the unwanted events. The non-benders were also trained to dodge energy attacks to prepare them from fire benders. They were soon able to retaliate effectively, doing what could've inflicted lethal damage and incapacitated to normal humans, enough for the fire benders.

"Well, I think we're all ready to fight them. But we'll still face them during the eclipse to be sure." Hakoda said.

"If you ask me, I'd rather fight them at their best but I guess I'll be the only one thinking that. You all want minimal bloodshed, am I correct?" Vegeta said.

"Yes," everybody else said.

"The Fire Nation thinks Aang's dead. It's good for us since they won't be hunting him down. We'll be able to prepare." Hakoda said.

"I hate to interrupt but I think the Fire Nation would prepare during the eclipse. You said that Azula disguised herself as a Kioshi Warrior so she probably heard the plan. It would be better if we plan what to do there. If you intend to capture the Fire Nation's Royal Family, they would most likely flee from the palace and hide in a secluded place until the eclipse is over." Gohan said.

Everybody except the Z Fighters was surprised and speechless.

"I never thought of it that way. I guess we'll have to think of something else. Thank you for pointing that out. You're strong and smart for a ten-year-old." Hakoda said as Gohan blushed a bit.

"Thanks." Gohan said.

The Water Tribesmen went back to planning.

"Thanks Gohan." Sokka said.

"For what?" Gohan asked.

"For that information, we could've been ambushed if we attack them then. The Fire Nation will surely prepare to defend themselves during their weakest moment." Sokka said.

"You're welcome." Gohan said.

"We have made our decision. We'll allow some of us to be captured as war prisoners then rescue all the other war prisoners from the inside." Hakoda said.

"No Dad, that s too risky!" Katara said.

"Well, if you have other plans which will allow us to save the Kioshi Warriors and the Earth Kingdom captives, I'd like to hear it." Hakoda said.

Katara was silent. She didn't have a plan.

The Fire Nation was celebrating their victory over the war and conquest of Ba Sing Se. The Avatar is believed to be dead; Zuko has been restored as the prince of the Fire Nation while Former General Iroh was thrown in prison for being a traitor to the Fire Nation.

"Cooler, his reinforcements and his technology may be gone, but at least the Fire Nation managed to succeed in killing the Avatar and winning this war. He was a big help. At least I don't have to worry about going against him, which I was planning to do later on." Fire Lord Ozai said, sitting on his throne; Azula sitting at his left and Zuko at his right.

As Zuko was, once again, living the royal life, he fealt that something was missing. He repeatedly visited his uncle in prison. On the day of the eclipse, Zuko found out that Sozin, one of his paternal great grandfathers, was Avatar Roku's best friend. What shocked him more was finding out that Avatar Roku is one of his maternal great grandfathers. He also found out that he has been made to believe something far from the truth. The Fire Nation was feared by the other nations and not respected and adored. After coming to a realization, he decided to end the feared reign of the Fire Nation and start one built on peace with the other nations. To start that, he has to regain the trust of Team Avatar. He leaves with a royal artifact belonging to the Fire Nation's crowned prince given to him by Iroh, former general of the Fire Nation. Hakoda and his men got captured as planned. While there, he met Suki and the rest of the Kioshi Warriors and they plan their escape from Boiling Rock. The Z Fighters, along with Team Avatar sought refuge in the Western Air Temple. They soon found Haru, a crippled earth bender Aang, Katara and Sokka met before, Haru's father, who happens to be an inventor and the remaining members of the freedom fighters, Jet excluded due to dying in the Earth King s palace. Team Avatar met a water bender named Hamma who turned out to be a blood bender. They found out that she s a water bender from the Southern Water Tribe, knowing her history the fact that she's a blood bender, they ended up fighting and Hamma was only able to blood bend Sokka. As it turns out, Gohan, Katara and Aang were unaffected because they knew blood bending and its advanced level. They fought and Hamma eventually lost the match and her bending after Gohan took it away. After having her incarcerated because of imprisoning several Fire Nation Soldiers for unjust reasons, they returned to the Western Air Temple. Zuko showed up at the Western Air Temple after a few days.

"Hello there," Zuko said nervously as Team Avatar, the Z Fighters, the Water Tribesmen and the Earth Kingdom Refugees turned around.

"What are you doing here?!" Katara said, bending water out of her pouch defensively.

The Z Fighters looked confused except for Goku, who knew why this was so.

"Is he an enemy?" Tien asked.

"Yes, he was. I feel that he isn't now based on how his Ki feels. It no longer feels evil unlike before. I think he's trying to reform." Gohan said while telepathically sending his memories of Zuko to them. Katara allowed Gohan to send her and the others memories as well, with their consent, of course.

"I see." Goten said as they all went on defensive stances.

"Wait, let me explain." Zuko said.

"Why should we? You'll just deceive us again like last time. You had your chance to change but you wasted it." Katara said mirthlessly

"Please, trust me." Zuko implored.

"Trust you? I was the first to trust you! All your talk about your mother and how she was banished for going against your father, when you had the chance, you sided with Azula and took down Aang and almost killed him! Now you want me to trust you! You're not fooling any of us again!" Katara shouted.

"I'm sorry. I thought my father's acceptance was what I wanted all my life. When he banished me, I vowed to regain my honor by bringing the Avatar to him, dead or alive. Lately, I learned something from my uncle. I've been lied to. Growing up, every member of the Fire Nation is made to believe that we re the greatest nation in the world; that the hundred-year war was a way to spread that greatness. We were made to believe that the other nations respected us and looked up to us when in truth; they despised us and feared us. I now know that my destiny isn't pleasing my father. It is bringing peace to this war-torned planet; restoring the honor of the Fire Nation by restoring peace to the land and the other nations as well. My destiny is to help Aang learn fire bending and help him restore balance to the world by overthrowing my father. Please give me another chance. I could teach Aang fire bending." Zuko implored.

"Give him a chance." Gohan said.

"What?! Are you crazy?! What if he tries to kill us again?" Katara asked.

"There's a reason why I didn't kill him at Ba Sing Se; why I spared him and Azula even though I wanted to kill them or permanently take their bending away; why I never bothered to teach Aang fire bending. Grandpa Bardock told me that he's the one destined to teach Aang fire bending; destined to overthrow his father and become the new Fire Lord; destined to help us restore balance to this world. Besides, I, along with my father, brother and all our family and friends from Earth who came with me are more than strong enough to incapacitate the entire Fire Nation if he does. And another thing, his Ki no longer feels the same way it did before. It no longer has the evilness in it." Gohan said. Goku and the Z Fighters felt that Zuko's Ki isn't of somebody evil at the moment.

"Fine," Katara said to Gohan. "But I'm watching you!" Katara said, staring angrily at Zuko.

"Maybe Gohan's right. When I first tried to learn fire bending, I burned you. I never wanted to learn it after that. Maybe Zuko is supposed to teach me." Aang said.

"Actually, that's not the only reason why. The Avatar is supposed to learn the elements according to the cycle, which corresponds with the seasons of the year, starting with his own; water for winter, earth for spring, fire and, eventually, lightning for summer and air for autumn. You didn't succeed because, as an air bender by birth, you tried to learn fire as your second element when you should be learning water. It's also hard for an Avatar to learn an element opposite to his/her personality; which is why you had a hard time learning earth but learned it eventually because it's supposed to be your third element and by that time, you've already learned air, which is your own, and water, which is your second, if I'll base it from what you told me since I joined your group when you were on the process of learning earth, you've learned your second element and the fact that that's how the cycle goes." Gohan said.

"I see. Okay Zuko, you're hired." Aang said.

Then, fire came out of nowhere and shot at Team Avatar, the Z Fighters, the Water Tribesmen and the other refugees. Luckily, Gohan was able to sense the attack which allowed him to protect the Western Air Temple with an energy shield.

"It's Combustion Man!" Sokka screamed his made up nickname for the Fire Nation Assassin.

Zuko stepped forward. "Stop, I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore. I'll even pay you double just to stop!" Zuko shouted. The assassin didn't listen and continued his assult.

"What?! You're the one who sent him after us?!" Katara said, furious.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said; his head bowed in shame.

"Calm down Katara. He did it when we were still his enemies." Gohan said.

"How would you know? It could just be so that he'll gain our trust, then; he could turn us over to the Fire Nation when he gets the chance." Katara said.

"If he does that, I'll kill him myself." Gohan said.

Katara half-heartedly agreed. When Gohan was sure that Katara was willing to give Zuko another chance, he redirected his attention to the assassin. Then, Gohan vanished, incapacitated the assassin and took his bending away then reappeared. The rest of them, except for the Z Fighters, just saw a golden flash of light and the assassin passing out on the ground.

"You have to teach me how to energy bend." Aang said, smiling.

"In due time, I will." Gohan said.

A few weeks passed, Zuko got curious as to why Katara hated him so much. Sokka told him about the time they were attecked and their mother was killed. Zuko recognized the symbol Sokka described as the symbol of the Southern Raiders. Zuko approached Katara and offered to find the person who killed her mother. They infiltrated a Southern Raider ship and confronted the captain. Katara blood bent the captain and forced him to look at her. When she didn't recognize him, she let him go. Zuko asked her why she didn't exact her revenge. She told him that the man in front of them isn't the one who killed her mother. Zuko interrogates the man and found out that he is just a recent captain. The former captain retired not long ago. Katara and Zuko left to confront the former captain. When Katara saw him, she immediately recognized him. It was him. He was the one who did it. He was the one who took her mother away from her and her family. He was the one who killed her. Despite her rage, Katara couldn't bring herself to kill the man. Especially after she saw the way he acted. He was willing to use his own mother as a form of payment for his crime. Katara left feeling disgusted at the man before them. Zuko followed suit. After that event, Katara finally found it in her heart to forgive Zuko, hugging him as a sign of forgiveness and a proof that she's giving him a third chance. Sokka told everybody where Katara and Zuko went and they were happy to see the two at peace with each other. Zuko finally regained the trust of Team Avatar.

**Chapter 14: Another Chance**

"Where could Dad and the others be held? We can't save them if we don't know where to look." Sokka said.

"They're probably at Boiling Rock. It's the most secured Fire Nation Prison I know. All the war prisoners as well as the most dangerous Fire Nation criminals must be there." Zuko said.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go save them." Goten and Chi-Chi said in unison.

"Yeah, we've been dying for some action." Tien and Yamcha said.

"I'll take you there. But we have to have a plan. Barging in could cost the prisoners, especially the war captives, their lives." Zuko said.

"Don't worry, leave it to us." Goku and Gohan said, knowing what the other was thinking somehow.

Before the rest of Team Avatar could ask, Goku and Gohan vanished, using Instant Transmission and Instant Movement respectively. They came back with all the Fire Nation war captives from the Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom and the Kioshi Warriors, who were, at the moment, enjoying their little rations of food when they vanished one by one, startling the others in the prison, including them, especially the Fire Nation guards.

"Where are we?" Hakoda asked.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was eating lunch and the next thing I knew, I'm here. Where is here anyway?" Suki said.

"Dad!" Katara screamed, running to her father with a hug.

"Suki!" Sokka screamed, also running, to his girlfriend with a hug.

"Katara, what's going on?" Hakoda asked.

"Gohan, Mr. Goku, thanks for saving them!" Katara and Sokka said in unison.

"You're welcome. Now we don't have to worry about them getting harmed or maltreated in there or worse, killed." Gohan said with a smile.

"Did you save us?" Hakoda and Suki asked.

"Yes sir, my dad and I did." Gohan said to Hakoda.

"You're the father of two of my first son, Gohan's, first friends. I wasn't going to just sit down and do nothing. I know how much Katara, Sokka and even Gohan worry about your well being so I helped him." Goku said.

"Thank you Goku, and thank you Gohan. You really are an amazing kid." Hakoda said, smiling at Gohan, putting a hand on top of Gohan's head.

"You're welcome. Your son and your daughter were two of my first friends. They accepted me and didn't misjudge or ruducule me even though I'm one eighth Fire Nation and one half alien. I'm grateful for the genuine friendship they've given me." Gohan said, smiling back, uncoiling and wagging his tail to show them what he meant by 'half-alien' again.

"I know regular humans don't have furry, brown tails. May I hold it?" Hakoda said out of curiosity.

"Sure." Gohan said.

Hakoda held Gohan's tail; stroke its fur causing Gohan to giggle.

"Wow, I can feel the bone underneath. It must be real. I had my doubts at first, thinking that it was just an accessory or something." Hakoda said.

"Why would he wear a monkey's tail as an accessory? Won't that be weird?" Katara asked jokingly.

"Good point." Hakoda said, letting go of the tail.

"Thank you for saving us." The rest of the rescued captives said smiling.

"You're welcome." Gohan said with a smile and a bow.

Zuko and Aang's training began. At first, Zuko couldn't teach Aang because he lost the ability to fire bend. He assumed that it's because he lost his drive which was rage and hunting Aang down. Eventually, after finding a new drive other than rage and with the help of the ancient Sun Warriors, both Aang and Zuko were able to fire bend using the Dancing Dragon form. Gohan proceeded to teach Aang lightning generation then Zuko taught Aang lightning redirection. After mastring the four elements, Team Avatar and the Z Fighters decided to watch a play about the Avatar's journey. The play turned out to be awful so they all left with angry faces. After the play, Team Avatar and the Z Fighters went back to the Western Air Temple.

"Aang, it's time to teach you energy bending." Gohan said.

"Could you teach us to do that too?" Goku and Goten asked.

"Yeah, could you? It might come in handy later." Krillin said.

"Yeah, us too," Tien, Yamcha, Choutzu and Chi-Chi said.

"I'm not sure. I'll try later." Gohan said.

"Okay." Goku said.

Team Avatar, the Z Fighters, the Water Tribesmen, the Kioshi Warriors and the rest of the refugees with them watched as Gohan approached Aang.

"So, how do we start?" Aang asked.

"Please kneel." Gohan said.

"Okay." Aang said as he kneeled.

Gohan put his right hand on the top of Aang's head as his thumb touched Aang's forehead. Aang was nervous.

"Is Gohan going to take Aang's bending away?" Sokka asked, worried.

"I don't know. Let's just watch. Gohan's our friend. He hasn't done anything for us to hate him ever since we met him. I'm sure it isn't what we think." Katara said.

"Energy bending has many uses. It can be used to give a person bending, take a person's bending away and transfer knowledge and memories the user possesses to the recipient which is a lot faster than telling a story. Do you remember when Gohan used it on me? He didn't take my ability to use Ki away, he just transfered some of his memories to me." Goku said as Gohan's eyes glowed gold.

"Oh, that's good." Sokka said.

After a while, Aang's eyes and arrow tatoos glowed white when he briefly entered the Avatar Staate then Aang's and Gohan's glows vanished at the same time.

"Congratulations Avatar Aang, you are now an energy bender. Remember my description of energy bending when we first met, in order to bend one's energy, your will must be unbendable or you will be corrupted and destroyed. Energy bending has its risks. If your will is not strong enough and you get corrupted, you might not like how you'll end up. Be careful. With it you can give or take away people's bending as well as transfer your knowledge to other people, which is a lot faster than telling a story." Gohan said.

"Okay, thanks! You're the best Gohan! So that's how you do it. Now I can beat Ozai without killing him. I was going to ask you to teach me because I talked to the spirits of Avatar Roku, Avatar Kioshi and some of my other previous incarnations and they all wanted me to defeat him without taking his life." Aang said.

"Wait, if the Avatar is reincarnated everytime he or she dies, how can you talk to all the previous avatars? Won't their spirits be converted with each reincarnation and reborn into the next, you being the latest?" Goku asked.

"No. The Avatar Spirit inhabits and bonds with the body of the chosen bender while that bender's spirit continues to exist. It provides additional power much stronger than other benders, allows the manipulation of more than their native element, all elements for that matter and allows the current Avatar to gain the power of all the previous Avatars, making him or her supposedly the strongest bender in existence, though, I'm not because Gohan's here. Supposedly, the Avatar should be the only one who can control more than one element but somehow, Gohan could do it." Aang said.

"Oh, I see." Goku said.

"I think it's because of my Saiyan blood. The blood of a warrior's race brings out and provides more power than other kinds of races in the universe. Though, we may still be outmatched because we can't regenerate like Namekians or live without the need to breathe like Arcosians. Power isn't everything when it comes to battles. Sometimes, strategies, the environment and exclusive racial abilities give an advantage." Gohan said.

"Good point. I can't believe how smart you are. Are you sure you're just ten years old?" Aang said, jokingly.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Gohan and Goten both replied.

"I only mean Gohan, not you." Aang said.

"But Goten's about as smart as Gohan is. They're both much smarter than children their ages; smarter than some adults for that matter and you can thank Chi-Chi for that." Krillin said.

"I see. I may look like I'm twelve but I was in suspended animation in an iceberg while in the Avatar State for a hundred years so technically, I'm a hundred and twelve years old while I'm physically twelve." Aang said

"So you're Great Gandpa Aang; the one century, one decade, two years, a few months, a few weeks, a few days, a few hours, a few minutes, a few seconds, a few milliseconds and counting, old child." Toph said.

"You're making me sound really old." Aang said.

"I'm just stating facts." Toph said.

Everybody except Aang, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo (who just smiled) and Goten broke out laughing. Aang and the Son half-brothers blushed at the comments.

The day of Sozin's Comet goes nearer everyday.

**Chapter 15: Sozin's Comet; Peace at Last**

Last minute preparations were being made a few days before the comet arrives. Team Avatar and the Z Fighters met the Order of the White Lotus which consisted of Aang's friend, King Boomi, Zuko's uncle, General Iroh, Aang and Katara's former water bending teacher who introduced himself to Katara and Sokka as their Grandmother's new husband, making him their Step-Grandfather, Pakku, Aang's former fire bending teacher, Jeong-Jeong and other named and unnamed members.

"So Aang, I see you met some new friends." King Bumi said.

"Yes, I have Bumi, old friend." Aang said.

"He's one of Aang's childhood friends." Katara whispered to Gohan and the Z Fighters.

"He looks really old. He reminds me of Master Roshi." Goku said.

"I see a few of your friends have a weird fashion sense." Pakku said, referring to Goku's, Gohan's, Goten's, Vegeta's and Trunks's furry brown 'belts'.

"It's nice to meet you all." Gohan said with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you too, uh; may I know your name?" King Bumi said.

"I'm Son Gohan and they are..." Gohan said, introducing all the Z Fighters, emphasizing, one by one, his relationship to them.

"I see. We're glad to accept your assistance. Looks like Aang found a very good friend in you." Pakku said.

"Zuko, he's my first fire bending teacher, Jeong-Jeong." Aang said, introducing them to each other.

"It's an honor and pleasure to meet you Prince Zuko." Jeong-Jeong said.

"The pleasure is mine." Zuko said.

"I thought my uncle is a member of your organization. Where is he?" Zuko asked.

"He is. In fact, he's our leader and the one who started this organization. He's in that tent." Pian Dao said.

Zuko went intro the tent.

"Uncle, I'm sorry for everything. I'm hoping you can forgive me and give me another chance, I..." Zuko said but wasn't able to finish because he was interrupted by Iroh's hug.

"I'm glad you finally have the courage and will to choose your own destiny; the right destiny for you. You chose to do the right thing. I'm both happy and proud to know that you're once again in the right path." Iroh said.

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko said.

"We meet again, General Iroh." Gohan said.

"Yes. I'm glad that we're on the same side this time. You're a very powerful young boy and a good asset in winning this war. I'm grateful to you for sparing my life once before. You really are pure of heart juat like your father." General Iroh said.

"Thank you. I'll take that as a complement. You're a good man, General Iroh, that's why I had an easy time sparing you before. It was harder for Azula and Zuko. I can see that Zuko's reformed. Though, I'm not sure about Azula." Gohan said.

"You're welcome. I hope to work with you in making this world a better place to live in. You're strong, just like your father." General Iroh said.

"Oh, I remember you. You were watching one of my tournament fights when I was a kid. You kept staring at me for some reason back then so I couldn't get you off my mind. I know that you oppose your brother's actions and fight for a good cause. It's nice to see you again." Goku said, approaching General Iroh.

"I'm glad that we meet again. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" General Iroh said.

"It sure has." General Iroh said.

"I look forward to working with you and your family and friends in ending this war." General Iroh said.

"Likewise," Goku said.

The day of the war finally came. Everyone is ready, including the Fire Nation.

"Today, we conquer the entire planet and become the greatest nation in the world! We shall use Sozin's comet to give us the power!" Fire Lord Ozai said. The Fire Nation Soldiers cheered loudly.

"Well, this is it, the day we stop the Fire Nation's reign and conquest. Thank you all for your help. Some of us might not come back alive but I hope your sacrifices would bear good fruit. I hope that none of us would die from this battle but death is a part of war. An inevitable part that I hope can be minimized even in the members of the Fire Nation. As the Avatar, I promise to do everything in my power to restore peace to this world." Aang said to the crowd.

The fire Nation was preparing just as much as their enemies. Sozin had just declared himself the Phoenix King while making Azula as the new Fire Lord. And so, the war began. It was entirely a one sided battle despite the fact that the Fire Nation had Sozin's Comet, the other two nations still won easily becaause of the help of the Z Fighters and that they sufficiently trained the water and earth benders. Zuko defeated Azula. Aang took away Ozai's bending then incarcerated the latter, Katara used blood bending to restrain the Fire Nation Soldiers. Gohan, along with the rest of the Z fighters were like one person armies, took down majority of the Fire Nation forces. Zuko was then crowned as the new Fire Lord. Azula became mentally deranged and ended up in the mental institution. Ty Lee became a genuine member of the Kioshi Warriors, Mai and Zuko decided to run the Fire Nation as the new Fire Lord and Fire Lady, after getting married, that is. Peace was finally restored to the planet.

"At first, I thought my destiny was pleasing my father. I hunted the Avatar to regain his trust and love. But as time passed, I learned things that changed my goals. As a child, we were taught in school that the Fire Nation was the greatest nation on the planet; that the war was a way of spreading that greatness; that the other nations looked up to and respected us. But the truth is, the other nations despised us. Now, that will all change. With the Avatar's help, we will start a new era; an era of peace!" Zuko said as everybody cheered.

"Well, since everything is peaceful again, I think it's time that I spend some time with my family. We could stay here or go back to Earth." Gohan said.

"I think we should go to Earth. But we can visit from time to time." Goku said.

"Okay." Gohan said.

"Goodbye, come back soon, okay." Aang said.

"I'll miss you guys." Gohan said.

"Promise us that you'll visit." Katara said.

"I promise." Gohan said.

The Z Fighters were getting ready to leave and all of them except for Gohan were already in the ship.

"Take care, little brother." Toph said.

"Huh?" Gohan wondered.

"Well, you are the youngest member of Team Avatar. That makes you our little half-alien brother." Sokka said.

Everybody laughed. Team Avatar hugged Gohan one by one then he entered the ship.

"Goodbye Gohan!" Every Four Element citizen who knew him said while waving their hands.

"Goodbye everybody, I promise to come back soon!" Gohan said telepathically as the ship blasted into space heading for Earth and disappearing from the sight of the natives of Four Elements.

**Epilogue**

A few months passed and Four Elements was peaceful once again. With the leadership of Fire Lord Zuko, the Fire Nation reconciled with and was able to redeem itself from the other nations. United Republic of Nations with Republic City as its capital, which composed of the former Fire Nation colonies of the Earth Kingdom, was established. Earth King Kuei disagreed at first but changed his mind after seeing Fire, Water and Earth benders living together and having families, interbreeding for the first time since Gohan's maternal ancestors. Republic City was lead by five representatives from all nations; Avatar Aang for the Air Nomads, Sokka for the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko for the Fire Nation, Toph for the Earth Kingdom and Pakku for the Northern Water Tribe. Toph established the Beifong Metal bending Academy and became the chief of the metal bending police force. Aang started to lead the Air Acolytes; non-benders who adapted the ways of the Air Nomads because of idolizing Aang. At first, he hated it. He thought that they disgraced the tradition of his people; especially when they tatooed themselves like Air Benders. But he came to appreciate it later, thanking them for preserving and continuing the tradition. They were considered as the new generation of Air Nomads after Aang gave them the ability of air bending.

On Earth, Gohan was able to teach Goku, Goten, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, Trunks, Nappa, Raditz, Majin Buu, Tien, Yamcha, Choutzu, Krillin, Piccolo and Dende bending through energy bending and practice. Vegeta was too prideful but didn't refuse the bending and said that he would like to have the additional abilities and will not turn down an opportunity. Gohan and Goten both celebrated their eleventh and seventh birthdays respectively, which, coincidentally is on the same day. Bulma was inventing a ship that may teleport anyone anywhere at the speed of Instant Transmission. Gohan and Goten volunteered to test it. They were teleported to Planet Shinobi; a planet with relatively primitive technology. As one adventure ends, a new adventure begins.


End file.
